Dueños de la noche
by Anhara S
Summary: Naruto: Exorcista de renombre. Sasuke: Demonio consumado. ¿Su historia?: Una lucha por sobrevivir. YAOI. AU. NaruSasu. Re-editada
1. Error Humano

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto no me pertenece._

**Advertencia:** _Yaoi. Violencia. Palabras feas._

**A/N: **Re-editado por segunda vez en pocos meses. Porque me niego abandonarlo y era necesario cambiar un par de dialogos. Nada verdaderamente importante. Es que soy muy tiquismiquis.

* * *

_Hubo un tiempo en el que yo era igual que tú. Inocente, atrevido e impulsivo. Un crío en toda regla. Con solo 13 años, es lo que todo niño debe ser, supongo. Mi vida giraba alrededor de tres cosas: diversión, comida y mas diversión. Y era feliz. O por lo menos todo lo feliz que se puede ser viviendo en un orfanato repleto de niños como yo, pero era lo único que conocía, y como tal, era lo único que me importaba._

_Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Cualquiera diría que estoy hecho un viejo por como hablo, pero no es así. Aun soy joven, increíblemente joven como algunos se empeñan en recordarme, pero no es como si la edad importase mucho en este mundo. _

_Mi mundo._

_He visto cosas increíbles, espeluznantes y repulsivas. He luchado contra cosas que prefiero olvidar y he sobrevivido. Podría decir que es un milagro, pero estaría mintiendo. Los milagros no existen, créeme, sé de lo que hablo._

_Llevo suficiente tiempo metido en esto como para poder asegurarte algo. Algo que muy pocos privilegiados conocen. Así que siéntete afortunado de ser uno de ellos._

_Seguramente creas que estoy loco, y no te lo voy a negar, es muy posible que lo esté. Sé que hay gente que te dirá que solo son chorradas, estupideces de gente inculta. _

_Que ingenuos._

_Podrías seguir su camino. Ser tan ignorante como ellos. Seguramente sea el camino más fácil y no te lo reprocharé si lo eliges._

_O podrías no hacerlo. _

_Sea cual sea tu elección, espero que elijas bien. _

_Espero que continúes adelante, que habrás bien los ojos y seas capaz de ver lo mismo que vi yo. Espero que sigas los pasos que yo seguí y que no cometas los errores que yo cometí. Espero que, a pesar de todo lo que te espera, seas feliz como lo he sido yo y que luches como hice yo._

_Espero que no te detengas ante nada._

_Espero que sobrevivas._

_Espero que tengas buena suerte._

_Y, sobre todo, espero que mi vida haya servido para algo._

_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi historia._

**1- Error Humano.**

_13 de noviembre de 2011. 2:00 a.m. Konoha._

El viento helado silbaba a su alrededor, corriendo entre calles y rodeando esquinas, azotando a la poca gente que a esas horas de la noche aun deambulaba por la ciudad y amenazando con helarles si no se apresuraban en llegar a algún sitio cubierto.

Naruto luchó la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con salir adelante cuando vio a aquella pobre mujer peleando con su desvencijado paraguas y perdiendo estrepitosamente.

El invierno siempre había sido duro en Konoha, y en sus años de ausencia parecía haberse encrudecido mas que nunca.

Naruto gruñó cuando otra ola de frío sopló en su dirección, calándole hasta los huesos. Nunca había sido especialmente aficionado al frío, y ni siquiera después de los últimos cinco años de asfixiante calor seco y continuo le habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Ni un solo día llegó a echar de menos el frío que ahora le recorría sin piedad.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó a su mente recordar las mismas sensaciones que había sentido entonces. El calor en la nuca, la arena bajo sus pies y las prisas de la gente por refugiarse del sol abrasador y usar hasta la más mínima hoja de papel como abanico.

Era justo en esos instantes cuando mas disfrutaba él. El sol en la cara y aquella placentera sensación de calidez recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo como si-.

_¡Flap!._

Otra bocanada de aire y la capucha que cubría su cabeza se vio parapetada hacia atrás, amenazando con descubrir su rubio pelo. Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en ponérsela de nuevo, mas ocupado como estaba en apresurar el paso y cubrir los últimos metros hasta su destino.

"_Esquina de Ishikari con Hida"'_, su informante había dicho en aquella escueta llamada, _'Habrá algo jugoso esperándote'._

Solo eso había hecho falta para que Naruto se levantase de la cama y saliese por la puerta como empujado por un resorte. A veces solía preguntarse que sería de su vida si no fuese lo que era. Que habría hecho. Si habría sido capaz de estudiar en alguna universidad. Si habría encontrado algún trabajo. O si habría alguien esperándole en casa.

A veces se preguntaba si esto merecía la pena.

Naruto se apoyó contra su fría pared y observó con cautela su alrededor. Nadie, excepto algún coche y el pobre portero del ostentoso hotel frente a él tenían el valor de enfrentarse a la gélida noche de Konoha.

El hombre le miró desde su posición tras las grandes puertas de cristal con algo de compasión y Naruto encogió un hombro. Que no le gustase el frío no significaba que no pudiese aguantarlo bien.

Miró su reloj más por costumbre que otra cosa. Sabía con total exactitud que éste no debía pasar más que un par de minutos de las dos de la mañana. Cambió su peso de pie y metió las manos aun mas hondo en los bolsillos del abrigo hasta que el áspero tacto de la tosca Biblia que llevaba siempre consigo, rozó sus dedos de manera segura.

El portero del hotel abrió una de las puertas para dejar entrar a dos de sus inquilinos, y Naruto aburrido como estaba no pudo evitar observarlos mas atentamente.

A pesar de que ambos se encontraban de espaldas a él, Naruto pudo discernir claramente que se trataban de un hombre y una mujer. Jóvenes, ninguno de los dos pasaba de los treinta, Naruto tendría que estar algo mas cerca y preferiblemente encarándoles para poder saber con certeza si siquiera llegaban a ellos. Pelo negro y con una más que probable forma esbelta bajo aquellos abrigos, Naruto habría asegurado que eran hermanos si la mujer no estuviese mostrando tantas confianzas con el hombre en lo que a _roces casuales_ se refería. Ella rió entonces y el sonido de sus carcajadas llegó con claridad hasta los oídos de Naruto. Parecía una buena chica, alta, estilizada y Naruto apostaría un brazo a que si se daba la vuelta, podría deleitarle con una cara tan perfecta como él imaginaba.

Suspiró y acarició el libro con la yema de los dedos.

Esperaba que aquella salida no hubiese sido en vano. Detestaba salir de casa sin más aviso que una llamada desde un número anónimo y un lugar donde encontrarse. Si había aprendido algo con el tiempo era que aquello _-su trabajo-_ requería tiempo, requería destreza y sobretodo, requería cerebro. Y frente a la creencia popular y ciertos rumores mal fundamentados Naruto _sí _tenía un cerebro. Uno algo lento en ciertos momentos de tensión quizás, pero uno que sabía las Reglas, que recordaba tácticas, planes y estrategias y que le había sacado de bastantes problemas importantes.

Aunque también le había metido en algunos otros, para que mentir.

Volviendo a suspirar y arrepintiéndose de no haber traído su Ipod con él, siguió observando su alrededor. La pareja que había entrado hacia unos minutos aun permanecía en el Hall del hotel, al parecer esperando a que algún ascensor le llevase a su habitación. La mujer debía seguir riendo por como sus hombros se sacudían y Naruto a duras penas pudo suprimir su propia carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de como el hombre hacia todo lo posible por separarse de ella cada vez que intentaba tocarle. No se había fijado hasta ahora, pero por lo altiva de su postura y sus elegantes movimientos Naruto podía apostar su otro brazo a que aquel niño rico no era mas que un bastardo arrogante.

Naruto sonrió para si mismo cuando por fin les vio entrar en el ascensor. Confía en una mujer para enamorarse de alguien así.

El rubio respiró hondo, buscando algo de cobijo en su cómodo abrigo e intentando recordar alguna canción de su disco favorito para poder tararearla, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

El portero se había _esfumado_.

Naruto sabia que aquello no tenía porque significar nada, pero muy dentro de su cabeza un extraño presentimiento comenzaba a invadirle, y aunque aun era demasiado pronto para saber de que se trataba, eso no significaba que tuviese que bajar su guardia. Metió la mano discretamente bajo el abrigo y con calma quitó el seguro de la pechera que sujetaba la pistola junto a su axila. Naruto sabía que eso podría ser peligroso para cualquier otro, pero no para él. No cuando la mayoría de las veces tenías que disparar casi antes de sacarla de ahí.

Golpeando su bota contra el asfalto comenzó a contar los segundos que habían pasado desde que había dejado de ver al hombre y maldijo para sí. No podían haber sido mas de un par de minutos lo que había estado observando a la pareja, ¿no?.

_... ¿No?._

Mierda.

En su fuero interno, sabía que eso era más que tiempo suficiente para que aquella _bestia _hiciese lo que le quisiese.

Repasó mentalmente el aspecto del sujeto. Mayor, pelo cano y seguramente entrado ya en la cincuentena, a ningún _Cazador_ le habría encajado dentro del perfil. Pero claro, no todos encajaban en él.

Naruto tomó aire y echó a andar, cruzando la calle en dos zancadas y abriendo la puerta de cristal sin ningún esfuerzo. Con paso determinado (nunca se sabía donde podía haber más) se dirigió a la señorita de recepción, y preguntó con toda la amabilidad que pudo reunir.

"Perdone señorita pero, ¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar al portero del hotel?".

La muchacha le miró con confusión un instante antes de, seguramente recordar que en un hotel de gran prestigio como aquel nunca podías mirar a tus posibles inquilinos con otra cosa que no fuese adoración, y sonreír con calma y contestar.

"No lo sé, caballero. Es posible que haya ido a descansar un rato. Si quiere mientras puedo atenderle para...".

"No, no" Naruto sintió su amabilidad evaporarse con demasiada rapidez "No me ha entendido, señorita. No quiero ninguna habitación. Sólo necesito hablar urgentemente con ese hombre. Se trata de un asunto de... _fuerza mayor"_.

Ante eso ella frunció su bonito ceño con algo de preocupación.

"¿Ha ocurrido algo, caballero?. Si lo desea puedo llamar al director del hotel".

Naruto la miró alarmado. Lo último que necesitaba era a más gente deambulando por ahí.

"Mire, solo necesito tener una charla con él" explicó con toda la calma que fue capaz de reunir "Si me dejase echar un vistazo por ahí, podría ahorrarle la molestia de llamar a nadie".

La chica le observó dubitativa un momento, como sopesando si aquello la haría jugarse su trabajo antes de asentir sin mucha determinación. Naruto le dedicó una de sus sonrisas mas resplandecientes como agradecimiento antes echar a correr.

"...¡Oiga!. ¡Espere!".

La voz de la recepcionista le detuvo y Naruto se volvió para verla medio encaramada la mesa de la recepción.

"¿Si le veo quiere que le diga algo?".

"¡No!" su voz debió sonar demasiado estridente porque ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa "Solo intente mantenerse lo mas alejada posible de él".

"Oh" sus perfilados labios hicieron un pequeño gesto de entendimiento "¿Pero y si...?".

"Disimule" Naruto le dedicó un guiño "Estoy seguro de que sabe mentir muy bien".

* * *

Naruto maldijo por enésima vez contra su suerte mientras subía las escalera de dos en dos. Ya se había recorrido cuatro malditas plantas y aun no había rastro de él.

¿Donde cojones se había metido ese cabrón?.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza y el vello de su nuca se erizó solo de pensarlo. Miró al amplio pasillo frente a él y rezó porque ese maldito hijo de puta fuese lo suficientemente indeciso como para darle tiempo a _capturarle_.

¡Dios, como podía haber sido tan estúpido!. ¡Lo había tenido frente a él hacia un rato y no había sido capaz de darse cuenta!.

Pero claro, ¿Quien habría sospechado del estúpido portero de un hotel?. ¡Pero si era un vejestorio!.

Naruto apretó la pistola con más fuerza aun y siguió avanzando entre las silenciosas puertas.

_'Vamos, vamos...'._

Solo necesitaba el más mínimo grito tras alguna de ellas para abrirla de una patada y sacar a sus inquilinos a punta de pistola. Naruto sabía que no era muy buena idea pero suponía que peor era tener al día siguiente al forense levantando un cadáver.

_'Solo necesito una pequeña señal, un pequeñísimo-'._

_¡Ahh!._

Naruto se detuvo en seco al instante, sus pies plantados contra la limpia moqueta, la pistola rígida en su mano esperando escuchar aquel sonido de nuevo.

_Ahh- Hah..._

Naruto frunció el ceño. _Vale_, quizá no era la clase de grito que esperaba oír pero suponía que podía valer. Cosas mas raras había visto y escuchado para que algo así pudiera sorprenderle a esas alturas.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar del que provenía aquello y vio que una de las últimas habitaciones tenía la puerta entreabierta.

_Hah... ¡A-Ahhh!..._

Naruto se pegó a la pared cuando oyó aquello e hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

_Ahhh- Si... _

Naruto no pudo evitar que algo de lo poco que había cenado amenazase con subir por su garganta y presentarse en su boca. Conteniendo una arcada, respiró hondo y decidió ignorar los gritos cada vez más escandalosos que provenían de la habitación. Nunca había sido capaz de entender como alguien podía disfrutar algo así y nunca lo sería, así que optó por no pensar, hacer su trabajo y deshacerse de aquella… cosa.

Ah, y evitar que aquella mujer acabase placenteramente muerta.

_¡A-Ahh!... ¡S-Si!... ¡Poséeme!... ¡P-Poséeme!..._

Vale, ya había tenido suficiente.

Recorrió la distancia restante hasta la puerta en un par de zancadas y alzó la pistola con determinación.

Solo tenía que meterle una bala en la cabeza. Solo una bala en la cabeza. Solo una bala en la cab-.

_'¡Oh!. Joder...'_.

Naruto hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no dejar caer la pistola al suelo y que sus piernas fuesen tras ella.

A-Aquello... _Aquello_ no era lo que había esperado. No, exactamente.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando salir de aquel estúpido trance pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo. Quizás era aquella perturbadora vista lo que se lo impedía.

Otro gemido y Naruto se vio buscando a su autora, antes de darse cuenta de que ésta estaba casi oculta por él.

_Él._

Naruto sabía que aquello estaba mal. Horripilantemente MAL. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

Era como si toda su fuerza de voluntad hubiese decidido jugarle una mala pasada y ahora solo le quedase suficiente energía para agarrarse al marco de la puerta e intentar que sus rodillas no temblaran como gelatina.

Entonces se movieron. _¡Blam!_. Repentinamente, cambiaron de postura y Naruto se vio rezando por que aquello no le delatase.

Pero no lo hizo.

Ella solo se sentó sobre él, a horcajadas y Naruto pudo observar como las blancas sábanas se escurrían para dejarle entrever su bonita figura. Unas manos la agarraron posesivamente de la cintura y ella dejó salir otro suave gemido, como si su solo toque la hiciese arder.

Naruto se mordió la lengua cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó entrever algo de su rostro, oculto por su negro pelo.

Fue entonces cuando algo de la sangre que había viajado hacia su entrepierna decidió hacer el viaje de vuelta a su cerebro, y una fulminante imagen le sobrevino.

Y les reconoció

La pareja. Aquellos… E-esos dos eran la pareja.

La pareja que había entrado justo antes de que el portero de esfumara. El arrogante bastardo con la bonita chica colgada de su brazo.

Dios, nunca creyó que sería capaz de pensar algo así pero-.

Tenía que irse.

Los gemidos estaban empezando de nuevo y Naruto sintió como aquello empezaba a pasarle factura. El bulto creciente entre sus piernas así lo atestiguaba.

Y pronto _-demasiado pronto-_ otra embestida le reafirmó.

Tenia que irse de ahí YA.

* * *

"¿Ya te vas?".

"Tengo cosas que hacer".

Ella encendió un cigarro, mirando con interés las revueltas sábanas que la envolvían.

"Ya" suspiró, dejando salir el humo "¿Crees que nos ha visto?".

El alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

"Creo que tus gritos le han atraído a él y a media ciudad más".

Ella soltó una risita divertida.

"¿Era lo que querías, no?" dijo, juguetona "Además, no es como si hubiese estado fingiendo o algo. Sabes muy bien que yo siempre proclamo lo que quiero".

El dejó de abrocharse la camisa para mirarla de reojo.

"Hn".

Ella hizo un pequeño mohín de molestia antes de deshacerse de las sabanas y gatear hasta él.

"Oh, vamos. Solo una última vez..." se enderezó sobre el colchón hasta llegar a su altura, jugueteando con la camisa desabrochada. El siguió ignorándola y tratando de terminar de vestirse cuando notó unos fríos dedos contra la piel de su pelvis. Bajó la mirada solo para encontrar una fina e inmaculada clavícula a meros centímetros de su boca.

"Sé que lo estas deseando" susurraron unos labios contra su oreja y los fríos dedos viajaron mas hacia el sur de su pelvis "_Esto _nunca miente".

"No" solo eso para que ella se detuviese y le mirase, confusa. Y con toda la frialdad que alguien puede reunir sacó su mano de su pantalón y se alejó.

"Pero...".

"Esta noche no, Karin. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer".

Fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

* * *

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" se llevó las manos a la cabeza "¡Es imposible!. Es... Es... ¡Joder!".

Una nueva patada a la pared y su pie le advirtió que no aguantaría muchas mas como esa. Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor antes de apretar por enésima vez el botón del ascensor.

"¿Pero que coño le pasa a esta cosa?" gruñó, mirando si alguno de los otros dos ascensores podían servirle. Ni uno, todos ocupados. Pues bien, él no pensaba bajar todos aquellos pisos andando. ¡No, señor!.

Siete pisos. Siete pisos se había recorrido y ni rastro del portero. Ni una sola vez. ¡Nada!. ¡Ni por los tres restaurantes, ni por los dos salones de te, ni en el maldito karaoke!. Nada. Todo tan vacío y solitario como debería estar a las dos _-casi tres-_ de la mañana.

Se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración y casi no le dio tiempo a guardar el arma cuando el timbre del ascensor le avisó de que había llegado. Las puertas se abrieron antes de que pudiese cerrarse bien el abrigo y Naruto se volvió a oír rezando porque no hubiese nadie dentro del ascensor.

Una leve tos le confirmó que sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas.

"¿Bajas?" alguien preguntó y Naruto asintió entrando en el ascensor aun pendiente de terminarse de abrocharse bien el abrigo.

La maldita cremallera se había atascado y si no tenia cuidado cualquiera podría ver la pistola.

"Igual que yo, entonces" aquella fría voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dejando la cremallera a un lado por unos instantes alzó la cabeza.

"Lo siento. No sabia que-".

Las palabras rápidamente se atoraron en su garganta cuando vio el rostro frente a él.

_'Oh. Joder'._

Era él. _Él_. El de la habitación. El bastardo arrogante.

"¿Ocurre algo?".

_'Tiene una voz sexy. Propia de un bastardo arrogante, pero sexy'._

Naruto tragó saliva, intentando no sonar estúpido.

"... No, no. No es nada" sonrió con nerviosismo "Solo algo de cansancio y eso".

El hombre hizo un ruido gutural y siguió mirando hacia delante, ignorándole completamente. Naruto aprovechó el momento para poder observarle mejor. Pelo negro pulcramente peinado, piel blanca como la porcelana, pómulos altos, nariz respingona, labios finos y suaves, y en suma todo lo que Naruto había imaginado que sería.

Jodidamente perfecto.

Era alto, un par de centímetros más que él, y su figura decía que a pesar de delgado era fuerte. Naruto podía discernir con facilidad los músculos de su espalda bajo la elegante camisa blanca.

Naruto aspiró una bocanada de aire, repentinamente incómodo con las sensaciones que comenzaban a invadir de nuevo su cuerpo y algo de su aroma llegó hasta él.

Dios, hasta su olor le excitaba.

El hombre olía bien. No, olía mejor que bien. Olía a elegancia, y a respeto. Olía a perfección. Y también un poco a sexo.

_'Mierda'. _

Naruto supo que no debía haberse dejado pensar en aquello, porque en ese mismo instante imágenes de su espalda desnuda volvieron a acometerle con fuerza y se vio mordiéndose el labio para ahogar un gemido.

¿Pero cuanto tardaba aquel ascensor en bajar?.

Otra planta más en la que se paró y en la que nadie entró. Igual que había ocurrido en las tres últimas y Naruto maldijo contra el maldito gracioso al que se le había ocurrido.

Incomodo, hecho una mirada de reojo al moreno solo para verle con la misma mirada impasible fija en la puerta del ascensor. Naruto sintió el silencio asfixiándole y optó por hacer lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Hablar.

"Así que la noche ha ido bien, ¿eh?" aquello salió de su boca tan de improvisto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerlo.

El hombre alzó una ceja.

"¿Perdón?" dijo con escepticismo y Naruto sintió su propia cara convertirse en un radiador.

"Ah, no. Era solo- ¡Ahí va, pero si ya hemos llegado!" disimuló con una carcajada nerviosa, consciente de que no se había sentido mas contento en toda su vida de escapar de algún sitio. Y eso era decir mucho.

Salió del ascensor como alma que lleva al diablo y se acercó a la recepción. La misma recepcionista le miró con cara de preocupación y abrió la boca para decirle algo cuando fue interrumpida.

El bastardo arrogante. _Otra vez._

Naruto vio como le daba a la recepcionista su tarjeta de crédito y ésta asentía sin palabras, tecleando algo en su ordenador. Naruto echó la cabeza aun lado, curioso por ver el nombre del bastardo pero inconvenientemente la chica lo cubría con su mano.

Unos instantes después ella le devolvía la tarjeta y le deseaba una buena noche. El bastardo solo asintió educadamente antes de salir de su rango visual.

Naruto suspiró con cansancio y se frotó la cara.

"... ¿Señor?".

"¿Hm?".

Ella le miró dubitativa.

"El hombre que buscaba antes, el señor Oshikawa..." dijo y a Naruto le faltó tiempo para prestarla atención.

"¿Donde le ha visto?" preguntó, con la mano ya bajo la chaqueta, preparado.

La chica se acercó a él, conspiradora.

"Está ahí detrás" señaló a la figura sentada en una silla "Ha vuelto hace unos minutos de la calle, empapado y diciendo que no sabe lo que le ha pasado" comentó, llevándose un dedo a la sien "Dice que lo último que recuerda es haber hablado con un hombre moreno y la señorita que le acompañaba".

Naruto entrecerró los ojos al oír eso.

¿Un hombre moreno y una chica?.

"Creo que esta un poco loco, señor" la muchacha continuó susurrando con un tono conspirador pero Naruto apenas la oyó.

¿Un hombre moreno con-?.

_'Dios, no...'._

Fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza antes de que todo lo ocurrido en la última hora encajase, y como movido por un resorte se diese la vuelta buscando una figura familiar. Con un poco de suerte aun no era demasiado tarde y...

Ahí estaba. En la calle, tras la puerta de cristal, dándole la espalda como si no supiera lo que ocurría.

Naruto abrió la boca para gritar cuando el hombre se volvió hacia él y sonrió de lado.

Y entonces, ocurrió.

Sangre. Rojo sangre, fue todo lo que Naruto pudo ver antes de que el bastardo se llevase un dedo a los labios con un gesto de silenciosa burla, y se esfumase en la fría noche como si se tratase de un truco de magia barato.

La pobre recepcionista debió asustarse cuando le vio golpear la mesa con tanta fuerza.

"¡Mierda!" gritó, inconsciente de la gente mirándole "¡Mierda!. ¡Mierda!. ¡MIERDA!".

Ahora si que estaba bien jodido.


	2. Caos

**Advertencias: **Violencia. Palabras feas. Futura relacion homosexual.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**A/N: **Re-editado.

* * *

_"Porque Dios no perdonó a los ángeles que pecaron, sino que los precipitó en el Infierno y los sumergió en el abismo de las Tinieblas, donde están reservados para el Juicio". _

**2. Caos**

_13 de noviembre de 2011. 5:23 a.m. Konoha_

"Necesito todo lo que tengas sobre demonios de Tercera, y lo necesito ya" Naruto dejó el abrigo sobre la silla y se frotó las manos cuando un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la espalda "¿Has arreglado la calefacción?".

"Como si esa chatarra tuviese arreglo" bufó su compañero, sin moverse del sitio, con los pies sobre la mesa. Naruto frunció el ceño y rápidamente los quitó de ahí.

"_Shika"_ gruñó, impaciente "Demonios de Tercera. Ya".

Shikamaru le observó durante un instante, sopesando si podría ignorarle, pero el rubio parecía bastante alterado y si algo había aprendido durante todos los años que llevaba metido en esa mierda era a no ignorar a un Naruto alterado. Suspiró con molestia y sin moverse de la silla abrió uno de los muchos cajones a sus espaldas, cogiendo una carpeta sin mirar y tirándola sobre la mesa.

Naruto no perdió tiempo en abrirla y empezar a hojearla con rapidez.

"¿Seguro que están todos aquí?".

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

"Es todo lo que hemos podido recolectar desde que llegamos, a parte de lo que hay en el ordenador" comentó "¿Por qué tanta prisa?. ¿Ha pasado algo?".

Naruto dejó salir una seca carcajada y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿A parte de la mierda de llamada que he recibido esta noche, advirtiéndome que habría algo jugoso al lado del _Konoha Convention_?. Nah...".

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, intrigado por su comportamiento. No era la primera vez que le llamaban con solo una dirección y la promesa de un buen trabajo, así que no sabia por que tanto alboroto.

"¿Lo había?".

"¿Qué?".

"¿Había algo jugoso?".

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

"Oh, por supuesto que lo había. Siempre lo hay, ¿no?".

Shikamaru no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza ante aquella irónica realidad.

"¿Y?. ¿Si lo mandaste de vuelta porque tanto interés?".

"Quizás porque no lo hice" contestó escuetamente antes de seguir pasando fotos e informes.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco, harto.

"Eres un autentico coñazo" gruñó y cuando Naruto ni siquiera hizo ademán de despegar sus ojos de los informes optó por ser mas directo y quitárselos.

El rubio dio un pequeño grito de protesta cuando Shikamaru le arrebató la carpeta y la puso fuera de su alcance.

"No te lo devolveré hasta que no lo sueltes" amenazó.

"Shikamaru esto es muy importante".

"¿Tanto como para no poder esperar un par de minutos?" contraatacó.

Naruto le fulminó con la mirada, no demasiado predispuesto para aquellas tonterías.

"Escucha...".

"Ni lo intentes".

Y Naruto sabiendo cuando era imposible tratar con su compañero se llevó las manos a la cabeza exasperado.

"¡Esta bien, esta bien!" se rindió. Shikamaru sonrió y le miró atentamente, incitándole a seguir hablando.

"Escupe".

"La he cagado, ¿vale?" admitió, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno "La he cagado. Y mucho, además".

Shikamaru le observó en silencio y Naruto se frotó el pelo con frustración.

"Me equivoqué. Creía que el objetivo era otro. El... el viejo portero del hotel"- hizo una mueca al recordarlo "El informante dijo que habría algo jugoso, pero no ha habido nada jugoso desde que llegamos y creí que podría ser solo una posesión. Algo normal y facilito. Así que entré y fui tras él. Cualquiera sabría el desastre que podía causar esa maldita criatura en un hotel a rebosar, ¿no?" preguntó, viendo a Shikamaru asentir con entendimiento "Supongo que debí asegurarme mejor. No sé... Ni siquiera lo pensé".

"El caso es que fui tras él. Joder, me recorrí todo el maldito hotel en su busca y..." se detuvo, recordando las imágenes grabadas en su retina e incapaz de aguantar la mirada inquisidora de Shikamaru, la desvió hacia sus manos.

"¿Y?" le incitó sabiendo que ahora vendría lo interesante cuando Naruto dio un súbito bufido desesperado.

"Y entonces le vi. Estaba... estaba..." se pasó las manos por la cara, buscando la forma adecuada de contar aquello "¡Joder, el muy cabrón incluso dejó la puerta abierta para asegurarse de que yo pudiera verlo!".

"¿Ver él qué?".

"A él follándose a una muchacha" por fin escupió y observó la reacción del otro con atención. Cuando Shikamaru solo alzó las cejas con sorpresa supo que había cogido a la persona adecuada para contarlo.

Naruto le quitó importancia con la mano.

"Alguna puta de lujo. Pelo negro, un cuerpo increíble... Bastante bonita, la verdad" comentó sarcástico "Y encantada de estar con él, claro".

Shikamaru suspiró, cansado.

"Seguramente otra _feligresa _más".

"Es probable" contestó "Aunque en ese momento no me di cuenta. Solo le veía a él y... ¡Dios, pensé que solo había sido un maldito error!. Así que me largue de allí y seguí buscando al vejestorio" por mucho que Shikamaru fuese su mejor amigo, no pensaba contarle que había pasado unos cuanto minutos plantado delante de la habitación y contemplando el espectáculo. Tampoco pensaba decirle que había salido de allí con un pequeño problema entre las piernas. Si el hacker era tan inteligente como todo el mundo decía ya se encargaría de averiguarlo él solo.

"¿Qué ocurrió entonces?".

"Nada. No fui capaz de encontrarle por lo que decidí dejarlo y volver a casa. Cogí el maldito ascensor y allí estaba otra vez. Pelo negro, piel blanca como la porcelana, alto y jodidamente perfecto" frustrado, golpeó la mesa "¡Joder, Shika tenías que haberle visto!. Todo en él gritaba _'¡Cuidado Demonio!' _pero yo ni siquiera me di cuenta. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde, por lo menos".

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, súbitamente preocupado.

"¿Hizo algo que-?".

"No. Claro que no" Naruto sacudió la cabeza con rabia "Shika, era un _Incubi_. Uno del Tercer Círculo. Ningún demonio de ese nivel se atrevería a atacarme en un lugar así. Sabes que tienen reglas".

El moreno rió con acidez.

"Claro, las Reglas. Como olvidarme de ellas. Las cumplen _tan _a menudo...".

Naruto respiró hondo, sabiendo que a pesar de todo, el hacker tenía razón. Siempre se había preguntado para qué narices estaban aquellas Reglas si nadie las acataba. Pero claro, para eso estaban ellos, ¿no?.

Unos jodidos jueces del Infierno, a fin de cuentas. Así era como Shikamaru les había definido hacia ya unos cuantos años, después de una noche desastrosa; y Naruto nunca había estado mas de acuerdo con el hacker que en ese momento.

Unos jodidos jueces del Infierno. Eso eran ellos.

"¿Naruto?" la voz tranquila de Shikamaru le abstrajo de sus pensamientos. El rubio parpadeó con cansancio "¿Estás bien?".

"Sí, no te preocupes" le tranquilizó "Solo pensaba en algo".

El moreno murmuró algo que sonó altamente parecido a _'Menuda sorpresa'_ y que hizo a Naruto esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Se frotó los ojos, notando los vestigios de un agotamiento al que ya estaba acostumbrado y suspiró con frustración.

"¿Sabes que es lo peor, Shika?" dijo, notando la mirada interrogante del moreno en él.

"No. ¿Qué?".

"Que jugó conmigo como quiso. Salimos del ascensor y estuvimos varios minutos juntos en recepción pero yo estaba demasiado absorto en mis tonterías para siquiera notarlo. Perfectamente podría haberse largado de allí tan tranquilo, pero no lo hizo. Esperó a que yo me diese cuenta y cuando por fin lo hice, se volvió hacia a mi y sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa suya. Y entonces...".

Shikamaru le miró con avidez, esperando a que continuase.

"Sus ojos brillaron".

"… Joder".

"Exacto" sonrió con acidez.

"¿Que hizo después?".

"Se esfumó. Para cuando pude reaccionar ya había desaparecido sin dejar un jodido rastro".

"¿Desapareció?" Shikamaru preguntó y esperó a que Naruto asintiese "¿Por eso crees que es de Tercera?".

"Fue capaz de _Confundir_ con facilidad a ese pobre portero para que se perdiese un rato, así que debe ser bastante poderoso. Parecía joven, pero eso nunca ha significado mucho en este mundo".

"¿Como de joven?" el hacker preguntó tecleando en el ordenador. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, nuestra edad más o menos. Veinticinco como mucho".

"¿_Edo_?".

Naruto negó, dubitativo.

"Parecía demasiado poderoso para ser de _Edo_".

Shikamaru le miró por encima de su hombro.

"Sabes que la mayoría de los Incubi de Tercera nacieron en el periodo _Edo_".

"Ya, pero algo me dice que este era mas mayor. ¿Quizás _Sengoku_?".

El hacker le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"¿Quinientos años?. Solo hemos visto un caso como ese antes y no creo...".

"Lo sé. Sé que Gaara es el único caso que conocemos pero, ¿y si hay mas?. Hay tan poca información de Konoha que parece que vamos a ciegas".

"Es que vamos a ciegas" confirmó su compañero "Pero bueno, siempre puedo comenzar por ahí. El periodo _Sengoku_ estuvo lleno de violencia, muerte y un odio muy demoníaco. Si tu _Incubi _participó en algo digno de recordar, seguro que podré encontrarlo".

Naruto asintió con aire pensativo mientras su compañero buscaba. Hacia años que seguían ese método. Cuando se trataba de demonios importantes siempre había casos en el pasado de los que poder informarse. Un buen _Incubi _nunca dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad de _Influenciar_ al ser humano. La mayoría se contentaban con pequeños asuntos. Revueltas, asesinatos, robos o peleas. Algún asunto de cuernos, otros solo incitaban al pecado carnal. Siempre lo necesario para asegurar a cada una de las almas un bonito paseo al Infierno.

Pero a veces, usualmente aquellos más poderosos, se metían en asuntos más serios. Lo suficientemente serios como para quedar plasmados en los libros de historia. La era _Sengoku_ había sido una de las épocas mas terroríficas de la historia de Japón. La revuelta _Onnin_, la caída del _Shogunato_ o la aparición de las primeras victimas de la sífilis convirtieron aquellos casi cincuenta años en uno de los periodos mas sanguinarios de la historia.

Naruto había descubierto hacía ya tiempo que ciertos _Incubis_, algunos de ellos tremendamente poderosos, había metido la mano entonces, ganándose el derecho a ascender de Círculo con cada alma que mandaban al Infierno. Gaara no Sabaku había sido uno de ellos: un pequeño Demonio prodigio, que había ascendido tanto en los últimos siglos que había llegado a ser un _Kage _con apenas quinientos años de vida.

El periodo _Edo_ había dado la paz a Japón y como siempre, tras una época de odio y muerte pronunciado, centenares de recién nacidos _Incubis_ habían sido invocados a la superficie, como un irónico regalo del _Infierno_ por todas las molestias causadas.

_Heh…_

"Una búsqueda así me llevará algún tiempo" chistó molesto el hacker, sacándole de sus pensamientos "Pero quizá podamos sacar algo jugoso de alguna otra fuente" dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?".

"¿Yo?. Nada malo" ante la mirada de reproche del rubio, le reaseguró "Lo juro".

"Shika".

"Vale, está bien" confesó "Quizás conseguí un par de cosas que me parecieron útiles cuando nos fuimos de Suna".

"Genial...".

"¿Que?. Éramos nosotros los que teníamos que largar de allí, después de todo lo que les habíamos ayudado. Lo menos que podían hacer era darnos un regalo de despedida".

Naruto soltó una carcajada incrédula.

"¿Y decidiste robarles información?".

El hacker le miró indignado.

"Yo no he robado nada. Solo lo he... cogido prestado".

El rubio explotó en risas, imaginando la cara que se les quedaría a los Guardianes de Suna cuando descubriesen lo que había ocurrido.

"Bueno, ¿Y que tienes?" preguntó cuando por fin pudo calmarse.

"Solo es una teoría".

"Suéltala".

"Has dicho que tu _Incubi _es poderoso, ¿no?" preguntó, volviéndose hacia el ordenador.

Naruto asintió, recordando con claridad la apariencia del demonio.

"Sí. Demasiado para pertenecer a los del _Tercer_ _Círculo_".

Shikamaru frunció el ceño sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

"Pues yo digo que no lo es, si ha nacido dentro de él".

Naruto le miró confuso.

El mundo demoníaco, además de ser un mundo estricto y lleno de Reglas, estaba también perfectamente estratificado. Jerarquizado desde el ultimo mono hasta el mismísimo _Lucifer_.

Uno podía prácticamente averiguar en que nivel demoníaco se encontraba cualquier demonio con solo conocer los poderes de este.

Los _Maquinae o Demonios soldado_, por ejemplo eran los demonios de más bajo poder. Sin cuerpo en el plano físico, lo único que podían hacer para pasar del _Infierno_ a la superficie era poseer un cuerpo, a través de superficies reflectantes, rituales de posesión, o en último caso, de un cuerpo a otro. Su método favorito de viajar.

Los _Incubi_, sin embargo, era otro asunto. Naruto lo sabía bien.

Los _Incubi_ tenían cuerpo propio, ciertas habilidades y muy, muy mala leche.

También estratificados en cuanto a poder se refiere, los había de _Primer_, _Segundo_, _Tercer_ o de _Cuarto_ _Círculo_.

Los de _Cuarto Círculo_, siendo los más débiles y casi como recién nacidos, solían divertirse causando pequeños desastres naturales o _Influenciando_ la fauna y flora de algún lugar; Naruto se había encontrado con unos cuantos _Bosques encantados_ en su corta vida como para saber de que hablaba.

Los de _Tercer, Segundo y Primer Círculo,_ más difíciles de tratar pero también más escasos en número, prácticamente se dedicaban a hacer todo lo posible por garantizarle al ser humano un certero paseo al _sótano._ Ya fuese mediante sutiles susurros al oído, contratos enrevesados o cualquier mezquindad que se les ocurriese para aumentar el número de almas en su haber.

Esa era, después de todo, su forma de ascender en la pirámide de poder que tenían montada.

Una pirámide en cuyo escalafón mas alto se encontraban los _Lores_: Señores o Kages de las castas de Demonios y que gobernaban sobre villas, poblados, ciudades o incluso países enteros…

Solo de pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

Naruto decidió dejar sus suposiciones para más adelante, cuando estuviese solo con un buen plato de Ramen y volver al tema que les ocupaba.

"¿Nacido dentro de él?. ¿Crees que es de algún Clan?" preguntó. Porque sí, _también_ había clanes.

_Siempre_ había clanes. Familias enteras con alguna molesta y maldita habilidad especial, como leer mentes o manipular los elementos o- _lo que sea_.

"¿Por qué no?. Por lo que he podido ver" Shikamaru replicó señalando el fino dossier sobre la mesa "parece que la mayoría de los demonios de _Tercera_ que hay en Konoha pertenecen a poderosos clanes".

"Tch. Que conveniente" el rubio chistó, molesto.

"¿Como era su apariencia?".

"¿De que serviría?. Sabes que pueden cambiar cuando quieran".

Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

"¿Cuando has visto a un _Incubi _de _Tercera_ cambiar de aspecto?".

"Bueno, no sería la primera vez que..." se detuvo, sabiendo que su compañero tenía razón "Es cierto. Son demasiado arrogantes para eso".

"¿Recuerdas de que color le brillaron los ojos cuando te miró?".

Naruto bufó ofendido. ¿Como no iba acordarse?. Aquel bastardo se había reído de él en su propia cara.

"Rojo. Rojo sangre, para ser mas exactos" contestó, visualizando con exactitud la mirada que aquel hijo de puta le había dedicado.

Shikamaru asintió ausentemente.

"¿Tenía el pelo oscuro?".

"Sí. Negro y corto. Con la parte de atrás como si fuese el culo de un pato y..." se detuvo un instante, mirando al hacker con confusión "¿Como lo sabes?".

"Porque creo que te has metido en una buena. Una muy buena, a decir verdad".

Justo entonces Shikamaru levantó la vista del ordenador y Naruto pudo entrever algo en su mirada que le puso el vello de punta. Abrió la boca para preguntar que coño pasaba cuando el moreno giró la pantalla para que pudiera verla.

Naruto no pudo evitar que el corazón se le detuviese cuando observó aquella imagen.

Era él.

_El._

Claramente la imagen había sido tomada bajo el conocimiento del demonio, quien incluso era capaz de dedicar una pequeña sonrisa, idéntica a la que le había dedicado a él, a la cámara. Una foto en blanco y negro y hecha desde algún sitio bastante alto, Naruto podía asegurar por la mala calidad de la imagen que se trataba de la cámara de seguridad de algún lugar.

"¿Quien es?" a duras penas logró preguntar antes de oír el suspiro resignado de Shikamaru y ver su mirada preocupada en él.

"Alguien con quien nunca debiste cruzarte".

* * *

_Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto no podía dejar de sentir cierta vergüenza cada vez que recordaba aquel nombre y los acontecimientos de hacia solo unas horas. ¡Por el amor de Dios, aquel bastardo se había reído en su cara como había querido y el le había dejado!.

Si aquello salía a la luz, _- que saldría - _¿Con que cara miraría al resto de compañeros?.

Normalmente lo que los demás opinasen de él no solía importarle una mierda, después de todo estaba de lo mas acostumbrado a oír cualquier calificativo seguido de su nombre desde que era pequeño.

Primero, había sido loco y demás ingeniosos sinónimos. En el orfanato, donde un pequeño error ya te acarreaba un mote, Naruto había comenzado a proclamar que veía cosas que los demás no podían. Cosas que no estaban ahí. Cosas que solo existían en los cuentos de miedo que los niños mayores contaban para asustarles.

Y se había ganado a pulso el apelativo, la verdad. Porque solo un idiota habría sido capaz de ir gritando a _Sor Nanami _que había un fantasma debajo de su cama. Aquella había sido la primera vez que Naruto había visto a uno de los _Innombrables_, tal y como los había acabado llamando después de descubrir que ir proclamando a los cuatro vientos que ves a los muertos, en un orfanato católico no tenía muy buenas consecuencias. Sus rodillas habían acabado desolladas después de eso y sus manos habían conservado la dolorosa marca de las cuentas del rosario de _Sor Nanami _durante unos cuantos días.

Naruto aprendió entonces que el ser humano teme aquello que no comprende, y comenzó a callarse cada uno de sus secretos.

Pero eso no quitó que los demás niños siguiesen viéndole como un bicho raro y llamándole cosas cada vez que le veían con un libro "de adultos" en la biblioteca. Y Naruto suponía que era normal. El también lo habría hecho si hubiese visto a un chaval de trece años empollándose la Biblia de cabo a rabo.

Así que no le importó, y siguiendo viendo cosas que no debía, siguió leyendo cosas que no debía, y siguió aprendiendo cosas que no debía. Y siguió guardándoselo todo para él.

Hasta que llegó Shikamaru.

Naruto descubrió entonces, que igual que había personas que odiaban aquello que no comprendían, también había personas que creerían a ciegas lo que él dijese, solo porque él lo dijese.

Y eso le asustó un poco, la verdad. Porque ya no estaba solo con sus libros y los muertos debajo de su cama. Ahora había alguien más. Alguien cuya opinión importaba. Alguien que le seguiría a donde fuese y por quien que daría su vida.

La adolescencia terminó entonces, y con ella el orfanato. Y Naruto fue libre de hacer lo que le viniese en gana.

Salir al mundo exterior, sin embargo, no fue como él había pensado. Había dolor por todas partes. Gente haciendo daño y gente sufriendo. Muerte, Caos y Destrucción, y un rastro de sangre allá donde iba.

Casi se vio deseando volver al orfanato, donde el único dolor era el del rosario de _Sor Nanami _y la única vista el crucifijo frente a su cama.

Pero no lo hizo, y junto con Shikamaru comenzó a pensar que quizás él podía hacer algo para cambiar aquel mundo de sufrimiento.

La cantidad de cosas que no-debía-ver había aumentado tanto desde su salida que Naruto se vio saciado de nuevos libros que estudiar y nuevos nombres con los que llamar a los ex-_Innombrables_.

Conoció a gente como él y aprendió todo lo que no se debe aprender.

Las palabras Cazador y Exorcismo comenzaron a llenar su cabeza y Naruto, ávido de demostrar su valía entre desconocidos, se apresuró en buscar alguna criatura de las Tinieblas en la que demostrar su buen latín.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Y lo que debió haber sido un trabajo fácil no lo fue.

Demasiado orgullo, dijeron algunos.

Demasiada juventud, dijeron otros.

Naruto solo supo que recordaría aquella noche durante el resto de su vida.

"Deberías dormir algo" alguien comentó y Naruto volvió la cabeza para ver a Shikamaru asomándose por la puerta. El rubio suspiró con desgana antes de incorporarse en el sofá, cualquier deseo de descansar claramente desechado.

"Tengo demasiadas cosas aquí dentro" contestó, señalándose la cabeza.

"Vaya, eso si que es raro" el hacker bromeó, su sonrisa oculta por el vaso de café que se llevó a la boca.

"Cierra el pico, listillo" gruñó, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto infantil. Shikamaru dejó salir una pequeña carcajada ante eso y Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que imitarle, algo de la tensión acumulada en las últimas horas desapareciendo de sus hombros.

El exorcista exhaló con lentitud, notando la pequeña bocanada de vaho que salió de su boca y preguntándose repentinamente si no deberían acabar llamando a alguien para que arreglase la maldita calefacción antes de que acabasen congelados.

"Déjalo ya, si no quieres que se te funda ese cerebro tuyo".

"_Ha ha_. Muy gracioso Shika, pero te recuerdo que con este frió lo ultimo que debería preocuparte es que se me derritiese nada".

El hacker bufó con desgana antes de levantarse, dirigirse hacia la calefacción y darle un par de golpes nada cariñosos. Cuando, predeciblemente, nada ocurrió, Shikamaru optó por darse la vuelta y volver a su sitio. Naruto alzó una ceja, irónico y el hacker le miró exasperado.

"¿Qué?. ¡Esa cosa me odia!".

El rubio rió, negando con la cabeza.

"Todo lo que tenga un enchufe te odia, Shika" contestó, recordando el pequeño problema que el moreno parecía tener con cualquier cosa con cables.

Shikamaru se volvió indignado.

"Eso no es cierto. _Ella_ me quiere".

Naruto miró con un gesto de incredulidad lo que Shikamaru señalaba.

"_Ella _es un ordenador, Shika".

El moreno se estiró en su asiento, colocando de nuevo los pies sobre la mesa.

"Y yo un hacker" puntualizó escueto "Amor a primera vista".

Naruto sonrió ligeramente al oírle hablar así de un simple ordenador, súbitamente preguntándose lo que cierta rubia tendría que decir sobre eso. Un nuevo suspiro cerca de él atrajo su atención y Naruto se dio cuenta de que él no era el único pensando en ello.

El rubio cerró los ojos, sintiendo un súbito nudo en su garganta. Si él se sentía de esa forma, no quería ni imaginar como estaría pasándolo Shikamaru. Después de todo había sido el hacker quien había renunciado a todo para acompañarle a Konoha cuando las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse feas por allí.

Naruto solo le había preguntado una vez si estaba totalmente seguro y cuando Shikamaru había contestado con un escueto _'¿Que importa eso?'_,el rubio había optado por no insistir más.

Shikamaru siempre había sido como un hermano para él y verle tirarlo todo por la borda por unas estúpidas Reglas que nadie cumplía, era cuanto menos, doloroso. Pero sabía que el hacker estaba haciendo lo que creía que era correcto y mejor para todos, e internamente Naruto sabía que nunca sería capaz de volver a Konoha si no era con su mejor amigo a su lado, así que lo había dejado pasar, egoístamente creyendo que el inteligente hacker sería capaz de sobrellevarlo con facilidad.

Ahora, ahí delante, se daba cuenta de lo que equivocado que estaba.

La impotencia se adueñó de él, entonces. Shikamaru le necesitaba, y él no era capaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese alivio por tenerle como apoyo ante lo que seguramente se avecinase.

"Shika...".

Ningún indicio de que el hacker estuviese escuchándole, al parecer demasiado absorto en su propio mundo pero Naruto no pensó que eso importase mucho. Llevaba un mes intentando librarse de aquella estúpida sensación de culpabilidad que le reconcomía y, sinceramente creía que aquel podía ser tan buen momento como cualquier otro para confesarlo.

"Sé que no es lo mismo, pero..." continuó con esfuerzo "Yo también los echo de menos".

Shikamaru se volvió y Naruto pudo sentir sus calculadores ojos en él, observándole, analizándole y de cierta forma desafiándole a que continuase. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir como el sentimiento de culpa se alojaba aun mas en su pecho, amenazando con romperle sin piedad.

_'Eres un bastardo egoísta y lo sabes, Naruto. Le has jodido la vida a tu mejor amigo. ¿Crees que te perdonará solo por que te sientes algo culpable?'._

Naruto suspiró, notando la mirada del hacker aun él.

_'¡Le pediste que dejase al amor de su vida por ti!. ¡Por ti!. Merece algo mas que un par de lo sientos '._

Y Naruto sabia que era cierto.

"Shika, escucha. Yo...".

"¿Sabe Sakura que estas aquí?".

"¿Qué?. No, pero...".

"Pues entonces llámala" dijo, tirándole el móvil desde su sitio "No quiero que mis pobres tímpanos sufran las consecuencias".

"Shika...".

"Hazlo. Cuéntala lo que ha pasado antes de que la de una arritmia o algo" le interrumpió "Luego, visto que no me vas a dejar pegar ojo, podemos seguir con la investigación de tu _Incubi _misterioso".

Naruto le miró fijamente, preguntándose a que venía ese repentino cambio, pero Shikamaru evitó su mirada e intentando centrar su atención de nuevo en la calefacción.

"Venga. ¿A que esperas?" una mirada presuntamente impaciente y Naruto sonrió, notando la forma en que el hacker intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto.

"... Shikamaru".

"¿Hmm?" replicó, al parecer demasiado distraído con el radiador para mirarle.

"Gracias".

"Cierra el pico, listillo".

A Naruto solo le dio tiempo a emitir una pequeña risita antes de que un descomunal grito perforara sus pobres tímpanos.

"¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?".

_Ah, Sakura..._

* * *

Naruto solo temía dos cosas en este mundo. Una era quedarse sin Ramen. La otra era Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno era una buena chica. La mayoría del tiempo.

Atenta, optimista, sincera y extremadamente fiel; Sakura era el tipo de chica de la que tu madre te aconseja que te enamores. Increíblemente inteligente y muy _-muy- _bonita, Naruto lo habría hecho de no ser por un pequeño _-pequeñísimo-_ detalle sin importancia.

Sakura Haruno era el Anticristo en persona. _Literalmente_.

Naruto podía reírse en la cara del demonio más temible después de haberla tenido a ella y a su pequeño parasito como enemigos.

Todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina cada vez que recordaba el momento en que recibió aquella llamada diciendo que había algo _precioso _esperándole a tres manzanas de su casa. Naruto, ávido como cualquier niño de apenas dieciocho años había salido de su nuevo apartamento solo con lo puesto y la Biblia reglamentaria. Una llamada mas tarde le avisó de que Shikamaru también estaba en estaba de camino, junto con el resto del equipo. Naruto le advirtió de que no hiciese nada hasta que él no llegase y esperó a oír la protesta del hacker. Esta no llegó nunca, sin embargo. La línea se cortó antes de eso.

Naruto había sabido entonces que fuese lo que fuese a lo que se enfrentaban era, desde luego, algo grande.

Y vaya que si lo fue.

Naruto aun podía rememorar con total perfección cada una de las palabras en latín que había tenido que murmurar una y otra vez antes de que aquel demonio decidiese largarse a su casa. Sakura se había desmayado entonces, algo normal después de una posesión como aquella, y no había vuelto en sí hasta un par de días más tarde, en un hospital de Konoha.

Naruto había ido a verla un par de veces durante su inconsciencia, sentándose en su cama y observándola en silencio, vigilando en caso de que un nuevo demonio se adueñase de ella, aprovechándose de su estado. Eso nunca ocurrió aunque, y cuando dos días después Naruto la vio abrir los ojos por primera vez, supo que aquella chica de pelo rosa chicle y ojos increíblemente verdes se había ganado su corazón.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco largos años, y Sakura Haruno seguía teniendo el mismo pelo rosa y los mismos ojos verdes que entonces. Y el mismo carácter, también.

Durante ese tiempo, Sakura había demostrado ser demasiado astuta para su propio bien, y tras pasarse varias semanas intentando convencerle para que la dejase ayudar a matar aquellos monstruos, Naruto había aceptado.

Y nunca se había arrepentido de su decisión. Ahora, cinco años después y de nuevo en la fatídica Konoha, seguía sin hacerlo.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su pobre oído protestó ante el movimiento. Shikamaru levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

"¿Aun duele?".

El rubio asintió con molestia.

"Estoy convencido de que deberíamos usar sus gritos para exorcismos a gran escala" dijo, tocándose su maltratada oreja "Uno de esos chillidos en latín y hasta Lucifer volvería a su bat-cueva con el rabo entre las piernas".

Shikamaru sonrió, antes de intentar atraer de nuevo la atención del exorcista a base de golpecitos con un lápiz. Naruto gruñó, apartándose de él y cruzándose de brazos.

"Ósea que según tus pequeñas deducciones, Konoha tiene déficit en cuanto a demonios de _Segunda_, ¿no?".

El hacker asintió.

"Sí, pero eso no tiene porque ser necesariamente algo bueno. Conoces sus Leyes. Siempre tiene que haber un Equilibrio" explicó, obviando el mohín de fastidio que el rubio hizo ante la última palabra "Si no hay muchos demonios de _Segunda_, eso quiere decir que; uno, los pocos que ahí son verdaderamente poderosos, o dos...".

"Que haya un Vacio de poder" Naruto completó por él, empezando a detestar el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

"Exacto" Shikamaru le miró con preocupación "Y ya sabes lo que significa eso".

Naruto se frotó los ojos, cansado y frustrado.

"El jodido Caos, eso es lo significa" gruñó contrariado, sabiendo lo que ocurriría si las teorías de Shika era correctas.

Extrañamente el mundo demoníaco era un mundo de Leyes y Reglas inquebrantables. Un mundo de equilibrio, y nada ni nadie podía romper ese equilibrio. Naruto había estudiado suficientemente a fondo el comportamiento demoníaco como para no saber que ocurriría si el Caos se desataba en el Infierno, debido a un Vacío de poder en la pequeña Konoha.

"¿Crees que algún _Cazador_ los envió de vuelta?".

"Aun no lo sé. Por todo lo que sé podría ser una simple guerrilla entre clanes. Sabes que esos mamones traicionarían hasta a su Señor por subir un peldaño del escalafón" contestó dudoso y ante la mirada confundida del rubio, explicó "Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que debiésemos precipitarnos demasiado. Llevamos casi un mes aquí y todavía no ha habido un solo caso- excepto esta noche, claro".

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Me gusta mi trabajo pero no me verás rezar para que empiecen a llover demonios del cielo o algo por el estilo".

Shikamaru le miró con algo de reproche. Que Naruto amaba su trabajo era tan obvio como que Shikamaru amaba el suyo. Nunca había entendido porque trataba de ocultárselo a si mismo y a todos ellos.

"Hay algo que me preocupa aun mas que eso" comentó, dejando los problemas del exorcista para otro momento. A ser posible uno muy lejano.

"¿El qué?".

"Supongo que debería habértelo dicho cuando me di cuenta la primera vez, pero pensé que solo era un tontería. Todavía estábamos acomodándonos y creí que era un problema del servidor de la red interna" se rascó la cabeza, notando la mirada intrigada del rubio en él.

"Escupe".

"El único informe que he encontrado en el archivo data de hace más de dos meses".

Naruto abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo pero se detuvo a medio camino y la volvió a cerrar, una expresión de lo más confundida en su rostro. Shikamaru le observó fijamente, notando la forma que el rubio tenía de arrugar la nariz cuando pensaba. Naruto levantó la vista hacia él, entonces y el moreno pudo ver con total claridad la duda pintada en sus ojos.

"¿No hay nada en los archivos posterior a eso?".

"Ni anterior".

"¿Qué?".

Shikamaru se llevó la mano a la frente, frustrado ante la falta de concentración de su amigo.

"Que no hay nada, Naruto. Nada, ¿entiendes?. Ni antes ni después. Los archivos de Konoha no existen" explicó, puntualizando cada una de sus palabras con lentitud hasta que vio el significado de estas calar en el Cazador.

"¡Pero eso es imposible!. Konoha siempre ha tenido los mejores Cazadores de todo el país. Incluso en Suna tienen información sobre ellos" dijo, recordando que todo lo referente a los Uchiha que tenían en sus manos había pertenecido a los archivos de allí. Hasta que Shika los había robado, claro.

El hacker asintió con conocimiento.

"Lo sé, por eso decidí esperar hasta saber algo más antes de hacer saltar las alarmas".

Naruto se pasó una mano por los ojos, el cansancio haciendo mella en él. Bien, si lo que decía Shikamaru era cierto, entonces tendrían que ponerse en contacto con los Guardianes de Konoha y el Concilio en pos de alguna explicación. No es que le hiciese demasiada gracia dada su más que evidente mala relación con ese grupo de capullos repelentes, pero esperaba que después de cinco malditos años, algo del resentimiento que guardaban hacia él hubiese desaparecido.

No sabía muy bien porqué, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que sus esperanzas eran en vano.

"Bien, has dicho que habías encontrado un informe, ¿no?".

"Sí. Me costo un par de días desencriptarlo, pero ya lo tengo prácticamente descodificado" contestó, tecleando con rapidez en el ordenador "Es principios de septiembre".

"¿Qué es lo que dice?".

"Leelo por ti mismo" dijo, sacando una hoja de la impresora y dándosela a Naruto.

_8 de septiembre de 2011. Konoha._

_Las cosas aquí se han puesto muy interesantes. Últimamente no hacen más que aparecer compañeros muertos o desaparecidos. Kotetsu fue el último que encontramos. Metido en un cubo de basura, su cadáver estaba tan maltratado que era prácticamente irreconocible. No pude echarle un buen vistazo pero juraría que le habían quemado vivo, entre otras cosas igual de agradables. Los rumores que empezaron a oírse hace un par de semanas sobre una rebelión entre los altos mandos demoníacos se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Las calles de Konoha pronto se convertiran en una batalla campal para todo aquel con sed de sangre. Y nosotros no podremos hacer nada para evitarlo…_

"¿Y ya esta?" Naruto preguntó viendo el resto de la hoja en blanco "¿Hay una posible guerra en Konoha y esto es todo?".

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado en salvar su propio culo como para ser mas descriptivo".

Naruto se frotó los ojos.

"Ya. Pero aun así no me vendría mal algo mas de información. No sé, un informe forense del Exorcista muerto...".

"¿Quieres saber de que murió?. ¿Las palabras _'Quemado vivo' _no son suficiente para ti?".

Naruto negó con suavidad.

"Es solo el testimonio de un Cazador acojonado. No podemos fiarnos solo de eso".

"¿Ah no?. Que yo sepa siempre nos hemos fiado_ solo _de eso".

"Quizás nos hayamos equivocado siempre entonces" suspiró, totalmente ignorante de la mirada escrutadora que el hacker le estaba echando.

"Creo que deberías descansar un poco o empezare a pensar que tengo que exorcizarte".

Naruto dejó salir una sonrisa cansada.

"Tú no sabes exorcizar, Shika".

"Entonces solo te daré tal paliza que hará que vuelvas en ti".

"Ya, como si fueses capaz de ganarme".

"Pruébame".

Naruto le miró a el, y a su puño en alto y pensó que aunque en un día normal y corriente el hacker no aguantaría ni una ronda contra él, prefería no forzar su suerte en esos momentos, dado el apremiante cansancio que sentía.

"Creo que no" dijo, tirándose en el sofá y durmiéndose casi al instante, Naruto nunca vio la mirada preocupada que Shikamaru en él.

* * *

"Lo hiciste".

"Alguien tenía que hacerlo".

"No tú, Sasuke".

El aludido se volvió entonces, una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

"¿Y por qué no?".

"Porque yo no puedo protegerte siempre".

"Yo no necesito tu protección, _aniki_".

"Demuéstralo, _otouto. Demuéstralo…"._


	3. Insomnia

**Advertencias:** Menciones de violencia. Palabras feas. Futura relacion homosexual

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**A/N:** Re-editado.

_

* * *

_

_"El Infierno son los otros", __Jean-Paul Sartre._

**3. Insomnia**

Naruto despertó de la misma forma que desde hacía dos semanas: Con una escandalosa erección bajo las frías sabanas.

Y el fantasma de su padre saludándole desde el pie de su cama.

Naruto dejó salir un sonido de irritación antes de obviar el evidente problema entre sus piernas para prestarle atención al que tenía a sus pies.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, _tou-san_?" chistó, arremetiendo su almohadón de plumas contra su regazo en un intento de esconder su _frustración_.

"Hola a ti también, hijo" el espíritu contestó, mirándose sus translucidas manos con interés, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta desde el primer momento de el bulto asomando entre las sabanas. Naruto reprimió a duras penas el impulso de resoplar.

Ese era su padre, el Gran Minato Uzumaki, el mayor experto en tocar las narices al mundo en general. Y a su hijo en particular.

"Vale papá, esto ya está pasando de castaño a oscuro. Llevas así dos semanas, ¿Es que no tienes a nadie a quien asustar hasta la muerte?" dijo, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama y dispuesto a seguir con su bonito sueño a pesar de todo.

Minato encogió un hombro, imperturbable.

"Es que me aburro" replicó "Ya casi nadie se asusta de mí. Es como si la gente hubiese dejado de creer en fantasmas".

"Es que la gente ha dejado de creer en fantasmas, papá. Estamos en el siglo XXI, hay cosas mas interesante que un tío translucido esperándote a los pies de tu cama" dijo y para puntualizar aun mejor su indirecta, añadió "Aunque sea tu padre".

Minato le miró fijamente, un ligero gesto de consternación que Naruto sabía, había heredado, adornando su cara.

"¿En serio?. ¿Y que puede ser mas interesante que alguien como yo?".

"La televisión, por ejemplo" Naruto contestó, rindiendo su intento de dormir cuando vio la incredulidad pintada en las facciones de su progenitor "Papá, hoy en día todo el mundo ha visto un fantasma. Las películas están llenos de ellos. Incluso existen programas de televisión que se encargan de desacreditaros".

"¿Y la gente les cree?".

"Todo el mundo cree lo que ponen en la televisión" Naruto replicó con un bostezo "Shika dice que es como una nueva religión. La Religión del Futuro la llama".

Minato chistó contrariado y cruzó sus pálidos brazos sobre su pecho, un gesto que Naruto le recordaba vagamente en vida.

2La religión no existe. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo" refunfuñó. Naruto miró al techo, repentinamente cansado del curso de la conversación.

"_Tou-san,_ ya hemos hablado de esto mil veces. La gente necesita creer en algo. A eso se le llama fe, es una forma de sobrellevar una vida que de otra forma sería odiosa".

"¿Tu odias tu vida, Naruto?".

"Ya estamos…" el rubio suspiró, dándose fuerzas antes de mirar a la figura de su padre y contestar "No, papá, yo no odio mi vida. Nunca la he odiado y no voy a empezar a hacerlo por más que me lo preguntes".

La mirada de su padre se tornó oscura entonces, un reflejo de tristeza asomando a sus ojos azules.

"Yo nunca quise esta vida para ti".

Naruto dejó salir una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado manteniendo.

"Estabas muerto antes de poder ofrecerme otra" replicó sin reproche alguno.

La figura decaída de su padre se volvió hacia él.

"Lo sé, y lo siento".

Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

"No tienes que sentir nada, papá. Me gusta mi vida. Me encanta mi trabajo" le aseguró "Nunca podría sentirme mejor que haciendo lo que hago".

Eso dibujó una sonrisa idéntica en el rostro del fantasma.

"Tu madre y yo siempre supimos que serías alguien importante".

Naruto rió, divertido por la forma de la que había sonado eso.

"Si pensasteis que sería ministro o algo así…".

"No, no, no. Bueno, a lo mejor yo sí" se retractó con una mirada algo avergonzada "pero tu madre no. Ella siempre pensó que… ejem, que tú seguirías, ya sabes, sus pasos".

"Que me volvería loco como ella, vamos" Naruto concluyó, a duras penas refrenando la acidez de sus palabras.

La mirada de su padre se tornó dura al oírle y Naruto se volvió a sentir como ese niño que, en realidad, nunca fue.

"Tu madre no estaba loca".

"Mi madre tampoco está muerta, aunque tú te empeñes en creerlo" replicó, la rabia tiñendo rápidamente sus palabras.

Minato entrecerró los ojos y Naruto tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Un sentimiento de culpa le invadió en el acto.

"Quizás si pudiese ir a visitarla de vez en cuando no olvidaría tan a menudo" fue la gélida respuesta.

Naruto se pasó una mano por su despeinado pelo y cerró los ojos, intentando deshacerse de los remordimientos que lo estaban invadiendo.

"Sabes que lo hice por su propio bien. En el manicomio dijeron…".

"¡Tu madre no está en un manicomio!".

Naruto apretó los puños en torno a las sabanas, obligándose a deshacerse de la ira que amenazaba con engullirle.

'_Es solo tu padre, estúpido. El no tiene la culpa de nada'._

"Perdona" corrigió "En el psiquiátrico dijeron que su condición había empeorado mucho desde tus últimas visitas".

"¿Y por eso tuviste que levantar ese muro protector?".

"¡Tu presencia allí la estaba matando!".

"¡Eso fue hace cinco malditos años!".

Naruto suspiró, súbitamente extenuado de aquella absurda discusión, que sabía de antemano, no llegaría a ninguna parte. Su padre nunca entendería por lo que él había tenido que pasar para…

Daba igual. Ya nada de eso importaba más.

"Lo siento, _tou-san_. Tenía que protegerla".

Su padre abrió la boca para contestarle, una ultrajada expresión en su translucido rostro.

"¿De mi?".

"… Sí".

El espíritu le miró, y Naruto vio en él algo más que el reflejo del hombre noble y audaz que había sido su padre en vida. Le vio… mayor. Viejo. Vencido. Derrotado. Como si todos esos años al otro lado acabasen de hundirle en ese preciso momento.

Una fuerza invisible se apoderó de su garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

"Yo… yo solo quería verla" le oyó lamentarse, dejándose caer sobre una cama que ni siquiera se movió un ápice bajo su peso "Decirla que no había sido culpa suya".

'_Ella ya sabe eso, tou-san'._

"Que mi muerte solo fue un accidente…".

'_No fue un accidente. Fue un asesinato'._

"Que ella necesitaba ponerse mejor para poder cuidar de ti".

'_Demasiado tarde, viejo'. _

"Lo sé" aquello llegó a sus oídos a duras penas, y Naruto se vio saliendo de sus propios pensamientos para darse cuenta de que los había expresado en voz alta.

Su padre alargó una mano hacia él, y palmeó su rodilla con gesto paternal.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló entre ellos y Naruto se removió inquieto bajo la atenta mirada de su padre, hasta que consiguió esbozar un pequeña sonrisa indiferente.

"Podía haber sido peor" dijo y cuando su padre le miró sin entender, elaboró "Podrías haber sido un zombie y entonces habría tenido que rebanarte la cabeza".

Minato se llevó una mano a su cuello con expresión nerviosa.

"Me gusta mi cabeza".

"A mi también" Naruto le concedió "A veces".

Minato apretó ligeramente el agarre en su rodilla y Naruto soltó una repentina carcajada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio al oírla, sorprendidos, hasta que un brillo malicioso iluminó los ojos del fantasma.

"_Oh_" soltó con comprensión. Como si en los últimos segundos hubiese encontrado una formula para erradicar el hambre en el mundo o algo así.

Naruto, sabiendo lo que vendría intentó zafarse de las sabanas para poder escapar.

"No, no, no, no" murmuró, viendo el rápido avance de su padre hacia él. El fantasma le observó con expresión felina, una enorme sonrisa cargada de maldad adornando su rostro.

Cualquiera habría sentido verdaderos escalofríos.

"¿Tienes miedo, hijo?" preguntó con lentitud, deleitándose de cada una de sus palabras.

El rubio le señaló con el dedo desde el otro extremo de la cama.

"Ni se te ocurra" dijo de la forma más amenazadora posible.

Minato encogió un hombro, indiferente a cualquier amenaza al parecer antes de saltar sin previo aviso sobre él.

"¡Demasiado tarde, pequeño!".

Naruto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar.

* * *

Si Shikamaru Nara hubiese sido una persona normal, la imagen que le acometió al entrar en la habitación de su amigo y verle rebozarse por encima de su cama él solo y a carcajada limpia, le habría causado una extraña impresión, y seguramente hubiese llevado a rastras a dicho amigo al mismo sanatorio mental que frecuentaba su madre.

Pero Shikamaru Nara no era una persona lo que se dice _normal_, así que cuando entró en la habitación y vio el panorama frente a él, solo preguntó:

"¿Sigue aquí?".

Naruto al oírle entrar dejó de rebozarse al instante y enderezándose con una última risita contestó:

"No. Se acaba de ir" y algo sofocado añadió "Gracias".

Shikamaru le miró sin pestañear desde el quicio de la puerta.

"Sé lo mucho que odias las cosquillas".

"Y lo mucho que le gustan a él" Naruto bufó molesto, algún despeinado mechón sobre su frente moviéndose en el proceso.

"Es normal. Lleva cinco años sin verte. Necesita algo de amor de hijo".

El rubio arrugó la frente con gesto confuso.

"¿El tuyo también era así?" preguntó, de cierta forma esperanzado de no ser el único en sufrir a un padre con exceso de paternalidad.

"No, pero yo me pasaba las noches enteras jugando al shogi".

Naruto asintió, entendiendo.

"Es lo que tiene ser superdotado, supongo" dijo, desembarazándose de las sabanas para levantarse "El mío se contenta con tratarme como si aun tuviese tres años".

"Es que mentalmente aun los tienes" Naruto le dedicó una mirada fulminante que habría tenido mucho mas efecto de no ser por su apariencia "¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que te queda ese pijama de ositos?".

El Exorcista le miró con gesto indignado.

"No son solo ositos, ¿vale?" se defendió para luego explicar, como si fuese la cosa mas evidente y normal del mundo "Son ositos comiendo Ramen".

"Oh. Entonces perdónenme, su _majestad_" el Hacker replicó con dramatismo, una mano en su pecho para dar mayor efecto.

Naruto asintió condescendiente, una expresión de lo mas serena en su cara.

"Así me gusta" aprobó antes de cambiar de tema "Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que tienes para mi?".

El moreno señaló con su pulgar tras él.

"Si te digo quien ha venido a verte, no te lo vas a creer".

Naruto le miró esperanzado.

"¿Papa Noel?".

Shikamaru se volvió con una pequeña sonrisa ante el absurdo sentido del humor de su amigo.

"No exactamente".

"… Oh".

El hacker le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, este en vez de renos y barba, tiene un perro… y pulgas".

Naruto pronunció aun más su puchero.

"¿Desde cuando Kiba y la palabra 'consuelo' pueden aparecer en la misma frase?. Debería estar prohibido o algo".

"Quien sabe" Shikamaru se encogió de hombros "Mi psicólogo dice que hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas".

El rubio bufó, indignado.

"Tú no usas de eso".

"Pues debería empezar a hacerlo" contestó con aire pensativo.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada incrédula antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina, de donde parecían provenir los gritos que habían empezado a escucharse en los últimos segundos.

"Entonces busca uno que acepte visitas en grupo".

* * *

"¡Estate quieto de una puta vez!" un grito femenino llenó la cocina en el momento en el que entraban.

"Ugh, ¿Dónde se ha quedado esa educada señorita que me robó el corazón?" Naruto comentó, acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru al pasar.

Sakura se volvió hacia él con una mirada airada.

"No sé, quizás debió quedarse con el encantador inquilino que me acompañaba".

Naruto se estremeció, recordando las circunstancias de su primer encuentro.

"Sí, seguramente" replicó, antes de reparar en la silenciosa figura sentada en la mesa "Ey Kiba, ¿Cómo va eso?".

El chico se volvió una lúgubre expresión enmarcando sus distintivos rasgos faciales. Akamaru, sintiendo algo del cabreo que rodeaba su amo, le lamió la mano en señal de compasión.

"¿Tu que crees?" preguntó, señalando las múltiples contusiones que adornaban su cara de la manera mas grotesca.

Naruto le miró por encima de la taza de Ramen que estaba desayunando con calculada indiferencia antes de volverse hacia Sakura y sonreír con malicia.

"Deberías haberle dado mas fuerte, nena".

Kiba abrió la boca, indignado y haciendo ademán de levantarse de su asiento pero la mano de Shikamaru sobre su hombro, la cabeza de Akamaru en su regazo y la mirada fulminante de Sakura se lo impidieron.

"Parad los dos" Shikamaru ordenó, una mirada de reproche en Naruto que el rubio habilidosamente ignoró.

"No me puedo creer que aun sigas cabreado por lo de esa maldita _Incubi_" Kiba rió incrédulo.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa venenosa.

"Y yo no puedo creer que después de tantos años nos traicionases así. ¿A que has venido ahora Kiba?. ¿A intercambiar información por tus favores de nuevo?. ¿O a engañarnos?".

Kiba se llevó una mano a la frente, y Sakura la apartó de un manotazo, toda su atención puesta en los puntos sobre su ceja rota.

"Oh vamos, Naruto. ¡Yo no os engañé!".

"¿Ah no?" preguntó con fría calma exterior sin levantar la mirada de su desayuno.

"No" su amigo replicó haciendo aspavientos con las manos "_Ella_ era… es mía, Naruto. Tienes que comprenderlo".

El rubio dejó su desayuno sobre la mesa y levantó la vista hacia él, una expresión mortalmente seria en su rostro.

"Lo que no comprendo es como pudiste destrozar nuestra confianza solo por una estúpida obsesión".

"Hinata no es una obsesión, Naruto. Es venganza, y es justicia. Y no voy a descansar hasta que tenga ambas y esa puta arda en el Infierno" Kiba explicó, la rabia a duras penas contenida inundando su voz "Creí que tú mejor que nadie lo entenderías".

Naruto le miró sin pestañear, lejos de estar sorprendido por su reacción.

"Nos engañaste, nos ocultaste información y te equivocaste" declaró.

Kiba asintió desviando su mirada al suelo.

"Sí" le concedió "pero nunca os vendí al Concilio. Nunca".

El rubio se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a su Ramen a medio terminar.

"Lo sé" dijo "Solo quería saber si eso seguiría así".

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa, enseñando sus afilados caninos.

"Por supuesto, idiota".

"¿Y eso es todo?" Naruto terminó de sorber fideos para limpiarse la boca con la manga de su camiseta, la mirada asqueada de Sakura totalmente ignorada.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

"Mas o menos. He estado un poco de aquí para allá, y hace un par de semanas volví a Konoha para terminar un trabajo pendiente, ya sabes" dijo desviando su mirada fuera del alcance de la del rubio.

Naruto asintió, entendiendo lo que su amigo quería decir con lo de _"Trabajo pendiente"_ pero se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto.

"¿Dos semanas?" dijo "Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo, incluso para ti".

Kiba volvió su vista hacia él con rapidez, buscando algún gesto hiriente en su rostro pero cuando no lo encontró, se limitó a asentir en silencio.

"¿Y no has encontrado nada interesante desde tu llegada?".

"Lo cierto es que no. Solo un par de _demonios soldado_ del más bajo nivel. Todo está realmente tranquilo" comentó y dedicándole una sonrisa a Sakura continuó "Hasta que me encontré con ella, por supuesto".

Sakura gruñó algo amenazador por lo bajo que hizo estrechar aun mas su sonrisa, dejando entrever sus afilados colmillos.

Naruto vio el intercambio de gestos entre ellos con expresión pensativa, notando que se le escapaba algo.

Fue Shikamaru quien le sacó de su desconcierto.

"Estás mintiendo" dijo desde el otro lado de la cocina. Su semblante serio y su postura recostada contra la encimera.

Kiba se volvió hacia él con tal rapidez que incluso Akamaru a sus pies se sobresaltó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, un deje nervioso en su voz. Uno de sus dedos señaló su ceja rota "¿Quién te crees que me ha hecho esto?".

Sakura se apresuró a defenderse.

"¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan estúpido de aparecer detrás de mi así en un maldito callejón!" dijo y cuando intentó continuar Naruto alzó una mano en su dirección, silenciándola en el acto.

"Creo que Shikamaru no se refiere a eso" dijo, observando con lentitud la expresión del hacker. Fuese cual fuese el motivo para que Shikamaru se viese forzado a revocar la sinceridad de Kiba era uno bueno, Naruto estaba seguro.

Kiba se levantó de su asiento en ese momento, quizás para ensalzar con su altura sus palabras, o quizás solo para marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, pero lo que Shikamaru dijo a continuación le abstuvo de hacerlo.

"Tú sabías lo de las muertes de los Cazadores".

Kiba se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, en el más completo silencio, una expresión de estupefacción en su cara. Akamaru bajo él gimió, tocando su pierna.

"El _"trabajo pendiente"_ al que te has referido no es el mismo que el que nosotros creíamos, pero tú pensaste que al utilizar ese termino nosotros daríamos por hecho que se trataba de eso y no seguiríamos preguntándote sobre ello porque sabemos que ella es un tema delicado para ti" explicó bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto. Sakura frunció los labios en señal de reproche y Kiba se dedicó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

"Has dicho que llevas aquí solo un par de semanas y que no has tratado con nada interesante pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad?" preguntó, y de repente el ambiente en la habitación cambió. Naruto ya había presenciado aquello muchas veces antes, en el Orfanato cuando algún niño se había dedicado a robarle los calzoncillos o a hacer pintadas insultantes en su puerta; y luego años después durante ciertas misiones en Suna, pero nunca le dejaría de maravillar como el Hacker siempre conseguía tensar tanto la situación que lograba que fuese quien fuese siempre acabase confesando.

Igual que estaba a punto de hacer Kiba.

"¿Cuánto llevas aquí Kiba?" Shikamaru preguntó directamente, los brazos cruzados y el humo del tabaco arremolinándose a su alrededor, Naruto pensó que el Hacker parecía un autentico detective; uno de esas películas antiguas que ambos adoraban.

El Cazador desvió su vista hacia el suelo, acariciando con ternura la cabeza de Akamaru antes de suspirar derrotado, su postura delatándole al instante.

"Algo más de dos meses" confesó.

Naruto frunció el ceño, oyendo el sonido reprobatorio que Sakura a su lado hizo con la lengua. Shikamaru lejos de sentirse satisfecho con la confesión, quiso indagar aun más.

"Eso es mucho tiempo escondido, ¿no?" preguntó, sabiendo que aquello conseguiría herir al otro chico.

Kiba abrió la boca para replicar, pero cuando vio la expresión imperturbable del hacker se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada, sabiendo que había caído directo en la trampa.

"No me he pasado los dos últimos meses poniendo en peligro mi culo para que ahora tú me taches de cobarde, Shika" contestó con irritación.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza con gesto de desconcierto. Un mal presentimiento comenzando a calar en ella.

"¿Poniéndolo en peligro de quien?".

Kiba se giró hacia ella, una amarga sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

"Créeme, cariño. No quieres saberlo".

* * *

Había días, Naruto se dijo, en los que no debería levantarse de su cama.

Quizás habían pasado tan solo un par de horas desde que había despertado en tan irritantes circunstancias pero para Naruto eran como si hubiesen pasado días enteros. Ahora que comenzaba a contemplar los hecho con mayor detenimiento, se daba cuenta que seguramente aquel despertar significaría un antes y un después en su futuro mas cercano.

Y Naruto aun no estaba muy seguro de si eso era algo bueno.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se pasó una mano por la cara, desechando momentáneamente los sonidos de fondo que eran las voces de sus compañeros.

_¿Qué le he hecho yo al de ahí arriba para que me odie tanto?._

"… ¿Naruto?" la voz de Sakura le devolvió al presente, sacándole de sus amargos pensamientos.

"Vamos a ver," dijo, saltando de su asiento sobre la encimera "que yo me entere bien".

Sakura murmuró algo lo suficientemente bajo para que no lo oyese, pero el rubio supuso que no era ningún elogio hacia su mas que EVIDENTE inteligencia.

"¿Me estás diciendo que la comunidad de Cazadores de Konoha ha sido prácticamente aniquilada y nadie sabe nada?" preguntó con reticencia.

Su lógica le decía que eso era imposible. Nadie podía matar a tanta gente sin que el resto de comunidades se enterasen, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello encajaba perfectamente con todo los que Shikamaru y él habían estado averiguando en las últimas dos semanas.

Los rumores de guerra entre Clanes. La falta de Demonios de alto nivel. El Vacío de Poder.

"Es que nadie puede asegurar que alguien de ahí abajo este aniquilándoles, Naruto" Kiba replicó.

"¿A que te refieres?".

"A que lleva meses ocurriendo. Antes de que yo llegara ya habían comenzado los asesinatos. Eran pocos y había un periodo tan largo entre ellos que a nadie parecía darle demasiada importancia. Luego fueron aumentando, o eso me dijeron. Cada vez mas desapariciones. Cada ves mas cadáveres hasta que algunos comenzaron a temer por sus vidas. Si se intentaron poner en contacto con otras comunidades, nadie les oyó. No hay pruebas. No hay señales. Quiero decir, a parte de que los cadáveres han aparecido mutilados o quemados vivos, claro; pero nada que pudiese ser atribuible a un Demonio hasta que fue demasiado tarde".

"Los Demonios no trabajan así" el rubio asintió, casi para si mismo.

"Esto es distinto. Parece demasiado meticuloso, y demasiado frío como para tratarse de algo Demoníaco. Y tú y yo sabemos bien como funcionan esos bastardos. Si algo rompe su frágil Equilibrio, el Caos esta servido. Nosotros hemos visto de cerca lo que hace el Caos, y desde luego no es esto".

_No, es mucho peor._

Kiba no era el único que había visto de cerca lo que era el Caos, y Naruto podía darle la razón en eso. Cuando la Balanza de Poder se desequilibraba y los Demonios tomaban el control, el Apocalipsis estaba servido. Naruto ya había vivido uno, y no quería volver a presenciar otro igual.

"Quizás haya alguien que se lo impida" dijo sin pensar, las palabras saliendo de su boca antes de que se diese cuenta. Shikamaru le envió una mirada de entendimiento.

"¿Alguien qué se lo impida?" Kiba dijo, la confusión frunciendo su entrecejo "¿Quien?".

Naruto sonrió abiertamente. Su sonrisa emulando mas bien una mueca dolorida.

"Dime, Kiba ¿Has oído hablar de los Uchiha?".

Al final, resultó que Kiba si que había oído hablar de ellos. Una mención de algún Cazador por aquí y algún cuento de algún otro por allá, lo cierto era que Kiba durante sus últimos dos meses había estado mas preocupado de guardarse las espaldas que de obtener información sobre un clan del que solo conocía su gran renombre.

"¿Uchiha, eh?" murmuró "Algo sé sobre ellos. Un antiguo Clan, creo. Muy famosos por aquí hace muchos años. Lleno de _Incubis_ de los altos Círculos y esas cosas. Creo recordar que era uno de los clanes en más estrecha relación con los Hyuuga. Incluso que solían trabajar juntos. No sé mucho más, pero supongo que los archivos estarán llenos de relatos sobre ellos".

Shikamaru rió sin humor.

"Los archivos han sido borrados, tío".

Kiba le miró, la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

"¿Q-Qué?" logró articular a duras penas.

El hacker enarcó una ceja, intrigado.

"¿No lo sabías?" preguntó, y cuando el Cazador negó con la cabeza aun estupefacto supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"No. Ya sabéis que el acceso esta restringido excepto para unos pocos, entre los que claramente no me encuentro" explicó, volviéndose a Shikamaru "Espera un momento, ¿Cómo has podido…?" comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al ver el aburrido gesto en la cara de su amigo "Olvídalo".

Kiba se pasó una mano por el pelo, un gesto frustrado enmarcando sus facciones.

"Lo normal es que tanto Cazadores como Exorcistas trabajemos de forma independiente" reflexionó en voz alta "Solo reportamos misiones y trabajos que han sido ordenados por los Guardianes y los cuales un Concilio siempre se encarga de archivar y guardar bajo llave. Del resto de Cazas cada uno mantiene su propia cuenta como puede y quiere".

Naruto asintió, pensativo. El mismo había reportado informes en Suna casi a regañadientes, odiando la forma en que ese manojo de viejos relamidos criticaba su forma de hacer las cosas.

Demasiado inocente, decían. Demasiado _suave._

_¡Ha!._

El Concilio y los Guardianes de cada territorio siempre diferían. Eran independientes, y un Cazador solo tenía que responder ante ellos cuando se trataba de misiones de Alto rango o encargos. Al igual que solo se archivaban aquellos trabajos considerados importantes, casos sin resolver, o sucesos extraños.

Naruto suponía que el exterminio de una Comunidad entera de Cazadores podría calificarse como suceso extraño.

Kiba, desde su asiento, siguió con sus cavilaciones.

"El problema es que desde que llegue aquí no he oído ni una sola palabra de ningún Concilio. Cierto que son un atajo de bastardos reservados y eso" dijo con desdén "pero llevó mas de dos meses aquí y si eso no es suficiente para atraer su atención, _que debería_, entonces la muerte de sus empleados debería serlo, ¿no?".

"Creo que la existencia o no de ese grupo de capullos es lo que menos debería preocuparnos" intervino Sakura "Con un poco de suerte estarán todos escondidos en alguna apestosa alcantarilla esperando a que pase lo que tenga que pasar porque sus vidas son demasiado… _valiosas_ para perderse".

Naruto no pudo evitar al oír el resentimiento en su voz. La espinita que había tenido clavada en su interior desde que habían salido de Suna con el rabo entre las piernas, horadando aun más en él si cabe. Lejos de querer confrontar la mirada rabiosa de la pelirrosa, se concentró en seguir las observaciones de Kiba.

Pero el otro Cazador también había pillado el rencor en la voz de la enfermera -difícil no hacerlo-, y ahora le miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación pintada en sus ojos oscuros.

"Oí de que las cosas por allí se pusieron algo difíciles".

Sakura soltó una carcajada seca y sin humor y, Naruto desvió su mirada al suelo, deseando que por una vez ella lo dejase pasar.

Pero, como siempre, nadie ahí arriba le escuchó.

"¡Difíciles dice!. Eso mismo es lo que esos bastardos dijeron".

"Sakura…" Shikamaru intervino con un ligerísimo tono de advertencia, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron la figura alicaída del rubio.

"¿Qué?. Eso es lo que dijeron, ¿no?. Justo antes de comentar que nuestra relación… nuestra maldita relación con _Ellos_ estaba estrechándose demasiado. Que nuestra presencia allí era demasiado arriesgada para el Equilibrio".

Decir que Sakura estaba prácticamente echando humo por las orejas era como decir que el cielo era azul o algo por el estilo.

El rencor en ella era tan palpable que Naruto casi podía verlo pulular de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Gaara es un buen tío" Kiba se rascó la cabeza como avergonzado por su confesión.

_Gaara ni siquiera es un tío_, fue lo primero que Naruto pensó, antes de recordar aquella diminuta sonrisa y la calidez de su mano estrechada y decidir, que sí, que si Gaara hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ser un _tío_, habría sido uno muy bueno.

Pero desgraciadamente o no, Gaara no Sabaku, Kage de Sunagakure nunca podría ser considerado como tal.

Y aquel estúpido atajo de groupies relamidos ni siquiera le había dado opción a intentarlo.

Sunagakagure no Sato no había sido ese lugar pacífico y tranquilo en el que Shikamaru, Sakura y él habían pensado para empezar desde cero hacia ya cinco años.

Sunagakure no Sato había sido, bien… difícil.

Y un poco _-bastante-_ caótico.

Naruto aun recordaba aquel sentimiento de haberse adentrado en una de esas películas del Oeste cuando entró por primera vez por la puerta de la ciudad.

Sol, desierto y ni un alma por la calle. Las casas cerradas a cal y canto y los bares completamente vacíos, Naruto casi esperó el ver alguna bola de esas de paja rodando a su paso.

Pero no lo hizo.

Solo vio a un niño, o lo que él supuso en el momento que era un niño, pelirrojo, al final de la calle y mirándole como si quisiese asesinarle ahí mismo.

Naruto recordaba a la perfección las ganas que había tenido de salir corriendo de allí y no volver jamás. Algo se lo había impedido, sin embargo.

El niño había desaparecido entonces, solo para plantarse a escasos centímetros de su cara unos segundos después y decir;

"Si no me ayudas te mato".

Y Naruto había sabido con certeza en ese momento que estaba perdido.

Así que Shikamaru Sakura y él, lejos de querer ver hasta donde llegaban las amenazas del mocoso psicópata aquel, le siguieron.

Gaara, como había resultado llamarse el niño, se presentó como _Incubi_ de Tercer Círculo en una ciudad sin dueño ni ley, en la que había muerto ya tanta gente que incluso los Demonios comenzaban a aburrirse. Y Naruto sabía que no había muchas cosas peores que uno de esos bastardos aburrido.

Gaara les había hecho un tour por la devastada ciudad entonces. Hablándoles de cómo alguien de los círculos mas internos había asesinado a su padre, el Kage de Suna y causado el Caos que ahora presenciaban.

Gaara también les había presentado a los pocos _Incubis_ que aun permanecían a su lado, en pos de restaurar el Equilibrio.

Gaara se había vuelto hacia ellos entonces y con su altura de niño de trece años y sus ojos gélidos les había preguntado si le ayudarían.

Naruto no había podido menos que aceptar.

Los meses de Restauración que siguieron fueron seguramente los más horrorosos que tanto él como Shikamaru habían vivido hasta entoncesy lo serían durante mucho tiempo.

La sangre, el dolor y la destrucción que presenciaron a su alrededor plagó sus pesadillas, dejando su garganta rota y sus ojos inyectados en sangre por las noches sin dormir que les siguieron.

Otros Cazadores vinieron cuando oyeron su mensaje de ayuda. Gente como Kiba que se quedó hasta el final, y gente que se quedó en el camino.

Pero lo lograron. Y el Equilibrio se restauró.

Gaara fue nombrado _Kage_ entonces, en un procedimiento secreto y exclusivamente demoníaco en el que ni Naruto ni el resto tuvieron nada que ver, pero del que se alegraron de igual forma.

El Concilio se recuperó también y fueron elegidos nuevos Guardianes ante los que rendir cuentas, y poco a poco, con los años, la normalidad volvió al sitio al que Naruto había llegado a considerar como su hogar.

Su vida, por supuesto, no había sido completamente idílica _-Naruto nunca esperó que lo fuese-,_ pero entre la muerte, el dolor y la sangre derramada, una especie de familia se había formado a su alrededor.

Y Naruto, que solo había tenido en su vida un par de compañeros de litera y un padre fantasma pululando de aquí para allá, se había sentido la persona mas feliz del mundo con tan solo mantener eso.

Y lo había hecho. Durante años.

Hasta que todo cambió.

Naruto, en realidad nunca supo muy bien, cuando el Concilio había dejado de mirarle por encima del hombro con desdén para directamente dejar de mirarle. Nunca supo cuando los rumores habían empezado, ni cuando los cuchicheos que siempre le habían seguido tras su espalda, habían pasado a ser acusaciones de traición, gritadas en su cara.

Naruto nunca vio el comienzo de aquello. Pero sí el fin.

Aparentemente, Naruto se había sentido demasiado a gusto en la presencia del _Incubi _y no había sido el único. Shikamaru, también había desarrollado una extraña relación de amor-odio con la hermana de este, Temari. Y Sakura parecía haber desarrollado una súbita animadversión por todo lo referente al Concilio que sus miembros habían encontrado de lo más molesta.

Naruto nunca preguntó el porqué de esta. Y Sakura nunca le dio explicaciones.

Las cosas había ido cuesta arriba y contra el viento desde ese momento.

El Concilio había creído que su amistad con el _Kage_ resultaba demasiado estrecha, lo cual por lo visto ponía en entredicho su fidelidad hacia ellos. Los Guardianes le habían interrogado, poniéndole entre la espada y la pared al preguntarle cual de los dos bandos elegiría si el Caos se volvía a desatar. Naruto había contestado que el suyo, y los ancianos se habían reído en su cara.

Ellos no se habían creído su mentira. Naruto tampoco.

La vida se había tornado repentinamente peligrosa para ellos en Suna. El resto de Cazadores ya no le veían como un compañero, sino como una amenaza, y el propio Gaara le invitó a que se largara de allí antes de que las cosas se pusiesen realmente feas.

Y Naruto, igual que la primera vez, solo pudo aceptar.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

En una Konoha que ni siquiera reconocía, con amigos que podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano y sin saber una mierda sobre nada.

Fue entonces cuando esa extraña presión en su pecho que llevaba acusándole desde que salió de su Suna volvió con venganza, y la imagen de unos ojos rojos y fríos invadió su mente, que supo que estaba realmente jodido.

Naruto tuvo ganas de salir corriendo de aquella cocina y no volver la vista atrás jamás.

* * *

TBC


	4. Disturbia

_**Advertencia: **_Uso de la violencia. Sangre. Palabras feas. Connotaciones homosexuales (Naruto tiene una boca y una mente muy sucias).

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto y compañia no me pertenecen.

**_A/N:_** Cuarto capítulo por fin, aunque mas corto que los anteriores. Llevaba practicamente escrito medio año pero no me terminaba de convencer del todo. Y sigue sin hacerlo *sigh*. He de advertir que soy pésima en cuanto a escenas de accion se refiere, asi que no me extrañaria que se me linchase.

El proximo capitulo quien sabe cuando saldrá. Mas que nada es porque, por no tener, no tengo ni una palabra escrita. En fin, ahí lo dejo.

_

* * *

__"El infierno debe ser aquél lugar en el que recordásemos con añoranza los momentos en los que estando vivos deseábamos estar muertos". _

**4. Disturbia**

_27 de noviembre de 2011. 00:34 a.m_

"Esto es injusto" Naruto gruñó para si por undécima vez en la última hora. El frío helado de hacia unos días había pasado a transformarse en una de esas tormentas invernales de las que el hombre del tiempo de la tele te advierte que no te enfrentes a no ser que quieras acabar como un maldito témpano de hielo.

Ósea como él en ese mismo momento, vamos.

Por supuesto, aquella estúpida tormenta no había hecho acto de presencia hasta que Naruto había estado lo suficientemente lejos de casa como para poder volver y coger un paraguas.

Por supuesto, su terrible mala suerte tampoco había ayudado lo más mínimo, dado lo mal que se le estaba dando la maldita noche.

Porque, _en serio,_ aquello debería ser algo relativamente fácil. Un trabajo que había hecho más veces de las que podía recordar. Solo una sencilla búsqueda de información en el sitio adecuado.

Lo habían echado a piedra, papel o tijera. Shikamaru -_Como siempre. Maldito superdotado-_ había ganado y había escogido recoger información sobre desaparecido Concilio. Kiba había decidido ayudarle en su búsqueda dada su mayor estancia en la zona.

¿Adivina que le dejaba eso?.

Exacto_- Bastardo arrogante. _

Hasta ahí todo bien.

Naruto sabía por donde empezar a buscar. Llevaba unos cuantos años en esto como para no saber a ciencia cierta donde hacerlo.

Konoha quizás fuese relativamente nueva para él en cuanto a este tipo de ambiente, pero si el exorcista había aprendido algo en lo que llevaba en esto era que… había un local

Siempre había un local.

Un sitio donde toda la calaña sobrenatural solía reunirse para quien sabe... ¿Hacer nuevas amistades?. ¿Ligar?. ¿Beber hasta perder el conocimiento?. ¿Contarse sus ultimas fechorias?.

Naruto, desde luego no tenía ni intención, ni ganas de averiguarlo.

Al rubio y al resto del equipo _-Incluyendo a su querido padre, que siempre daba unos consejos de lo mas oportunos-_ no les había llevado mas de dos días encontrarlo y analizar concienzudamente a sus visitantes. Demonios de bajo nivel, alguna criatura perdida de la mano de Dios, y feligreses.

_Ah, feligreses_. Siempre dispuestos a hacerle la vida mas fácil.

Naruto había conocido a suficientes en los últimos años como para no saber como tratarlos correctamente.

Como estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

La pequeña puta del bastardo había sido realmente fácil de encontrar.

Una breve descripción de ella, una eficaz muestra de su arma, y el idiota de turno se la estaba sirviendo en bandeja.

Karin, así era como se llamaba, era exactamente igual a como Naruto la recordaba.

Pequeña, delgada y con cara de niña buena, ahora llevaba unas delicadas gafas enmarcando sus ojos negros y parecía que su pelo era menos negro y más rojizo, aunque a Naruto no podía importarle menos.

Naruto se posicionó estratégicamente a su lado, apoyado contra la barra y observándola beber algo de un color ridículamente verde, de soslayo.

Ella se movió en su taburete un par de veces, buscando una postura adecuada pero sin mostrar un solo gesto que delatase su conocimiento de él.

Naruto esperó paciente, observando con toda la atención posible su alrededor y localizando cualquier amenaza al instante. El lugar estaba abarrotado y el rubio no tenía ningún deseo de salir de allí con los pies por delante, cosa que ocurriría si no andaba con cuidado.

Después de todo el era Cazador y ellos su Caza.

"Deja de buscarle. El no está aquí" un súbito susurro en su oído y Naruto se vio forzado a morderse la lengua para no dar un brinco. Estúpidas distracciones.

El rubio pestañeó, atento a los labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

"¿Quien no está aquí?".

Karin soltó una pequeña risita, antes de separarse. Naruto ignoró el incomodo cosquilleo dejado en su oreja.

"Sabes de quien hablo, exorcista" replicó, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de su bebida "No juegues conmigo".

Naruto sonrió abiertamente, observando como lo que fuese que estuviese bebiendo, teñía sus labios de rojo.

"No estoy jugando, Karin".

"Ni yo tampoco, _Naruto"_ ella replicó, el cristal de sus gafas dándole un brillo anormal a sus ojos. Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa, ante eso. Sintiendo como las cosas se ponían mas que interesantes.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, entonces. Solo la música del local entre ellos y Naruto pudo sentir la mirada oscura de la mujer en él, analizándole, desafiándole. Naruto no la apartó, sabiendo que cualquier signo de debilidad le haría perder su superioridad en el terreno. La aguantó calmado, mostrando abiertamente una pasividad que esperaba, ella encontrase enervante. Si ella pensaba que su pacto con el Uchiha le daba algún miedo, entonces… bien, mejor que lo pensase otra vez.

Ella sonrió entonces. Una ligerísima sonrisa cínica que Naruto encontró de lo más irritante.

"¿Disfrutaste?" preguntó y aquello le pilló tan de improvisto que no pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa.

"¿Qué?".

Karin se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. Los dedos de su mano izquierda trazando suaves contornos en la barra.

"¿Te gustó el espectáculo que te habíamos preparado?" volvió a sonreír, claramente atenta a cada reacción del exorcista. Naruto apretó la mandíbula, notando la ligera perdida de terreno y optó por quedarse en silencio.

"A mi me parece que sí que lo hiciste" la chica ronroneó acercándose a su cuello y Naruto se obligó a no apartarse de ella. Fue entonces cuando notó que mientras su mano izquierda seguía sobre la barra, la derecha había desaparecido de vista y ahora se encontraba varios centímetros al sur de su estómago, jugueteando con el botón de su pantalón.

"Aunque es normal, supongo" susurró contra él, sus dedos acariciando con lentitud la tela de su entrepierna "Después de todo, estaba _especialmente _dedicado para tí...".

Un jadeo dolor, un siseo y una maldición después, Naruto decidió que estaba harto de tanta pasividad y que era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio.

"¿Qué es lo queréis de mí?" gruñó y cuando Karin solo sonrió torcidamente como respuesta, Naruto apretó la frágil muñeca en su mano. La chica gimió débilmente pero a parte de eso, nada mas salió de su boca.

Naruto decidió repetir la pregunta, lenta y concienzudamente. Su presión sobre la muñeca aumentando gradualmente. La música ahogó el pequeño grito de dolor de la muchacha y Naruto no tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para saber que nadie les observaba. La gente estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propios problemas para notar lo que ocurría entre ellos.

"No me harás nada. No eres un asesino".

"He matado a gente como tú antes, ¿Por qué no a ti?" Vale, quizás eso no era del todo cierto, pero ella no tenía porqué saberlo. Naruto sabia que mentir no era su fuerte pero esperaba que dadas las circunstancias la chica le creyese.

Y ella debió hacerlo porque sus ojos se agrandaron y Naruto pudo ver algo de miedo en ellos. El rubio repitió la pregunta de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo queréis de mí?".

"Nada que no puedas dar".

"¿Que coño significa eso?" el rubio gruñó frustrado y cuando Karin solo le miró en silencio, Naruto decidió soltarla, sabiendo que ya no diría más. Paseó la mirada por la multitud, inconscientemente buscando algo que le ayudase.

"Ya te he dicho que no está aquí" Karin le sacó de sus pensamientos "¿Es que no te fías de mí?".

Naruto se volvió hacia ella, fijándose en la forma en que se frotaba su muñeca, la piel comenzando a amoratarse.

"¿Tengo que responder a eso?".

Karin hizo un gesto de indignación, tocándose el pecho.

"Me rompes el corazón, Uzumaki".

El rubio bufó al oírlo.

"La gente como tú no tiene corazón" replicó, mirando de nuevo a la multitud y ignorando la forma en que los ojos de la chica se mantenían en él. Karin sonrió con algo de tristeza antes de dar otro trago a su bebida abandonada.

"Te sorprenderías si te contara ciertas cosas".

"No lo creo. Conozco a la gente como tú. Solo sois niños estúpidos, ávidos de poder y con ganas de jugar con un fuego que no conocéis" Naruto se detuvo cuando notó la súbita cercanía que mantenía la chica con él y se refrenó de alejarse sobresaltado "Ey, ¿Qué estas-?".

Ella suspiró con cansancio, sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

"No te emociones, rubito. Solo sigo ordenes" dijo.

Y le besó.

Dura y salvajemente, Naruto hizo todo lo posible por no dar un respingo cuando ella deslizo una de sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño papel.

'_¿Qué demonios…?'._

Ella se apartó antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar de formular la incrédula pregunta en su cabeza.

"Ha sido un placer, Uzumaki" dijo y se largó.

Naruto solo tuvo tiempo de seguir su figura entre la muchedumbre de la sala durante unos segundos antes de perderla de vista y abrir la mano donde ella le había dejado aquella nota.

El exorcista la leyó un par de veces con una expresión incrédula.

'_Dentro de cinco minutos en el callejón trasero. No me hagas espera, dobe'._

"¿Qué es esto?. ¿Una cita a ciegas?" preguntó al aire "_Genial_".

* * *

Naruto apretó el paso nada mas salir del local. Era tarde, hacia frío y sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que alcanzasen los cinco minutos que decía en la nota.

Y Naruto no pensaba dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Con los labios aun calientes del inesperado asalto de aquella zorra dio la vuelta a la manzana, adentrándose en el señalado callejón cuando un ligero ruido a su espalda le hizo detenerse. Siguió andando un instante después, alerta y sin mostrar ningún movimiento que le delatase, comenzó a contar sus pasos.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_...¡Tres!._

Naruto se giró tan rápidamente que no pudo discernir mas que una sombra antes de que su visión se recuperase y viese la figura ante sí.

Pelo negro, facciones perfectas, sonrisa cínica, el rubio solo tuvo tiempo de apretar con fuerza la pistola en su mano antes de que el recuerdo de aquella noche de hacía ya un par de semanas pasase por su memoria y le dejase una molesta sensación de dejavù.

El demonio enarcó una ceja entonces. Como invitándole a decir algo, pero Naruto prefirió quedarse en silencio, la pistola perfectamente sujeta en su mano y apuntando al inmaculada abrigo frente a él.

El bastardo arrogante soltó una pequeña risita seca, al parecer encontrando su estoico silencio muy divertido y sin sacar las manos de su elegante abrigo negro, le dedicó una mirada burlona al arma en su mano.

"¿En serio crees que eso puede hacerme daño?" rió, y Naruto encontró su voz mucho mas fria y dura que la última vez.

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" replicó, desafiante y sus palabras sonaron mucho mas seguras de lo que en realidad las sentía. Eso, de alguna forma, le devolvió confianza que necesitaba y consiguió esbozar una bonita sonrisa irónica, marca de la casa.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

Porque Sasuke sonrió también. Sus ojos demasiado rojizos para ser humanos y Naruto sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho.

"... _En realidad, sí"._

* * *

Cuando llevas años luchando contra seres sobrenaturales aprendes cosas muy útiles. Cosas que no se aprenden en los libros, ni en Internet, ni siquiera conversando con otros compañeros de profesión. Son cosas que aprendes tú solo, arriesgando tu vida incontables veces para salvar la de otros.

Naruto había aprendido unos cuantos trucos de esa forma.

Trucos como que aunque un demonio pueda soportar bien la luz del sol, no tanto la ultravioleta. Tal y como estaba demostrando en ese mismo momento cierto bastardo arrogante.

Naruto sonrió triunfante, dedicándose un momento para respirar y darse una palmadita en la espalda antes de que el _Incubi_ delante de él se recuperase y se enderezase, observándole con una mezcla de rabia y pasión de la que Naruto se sintió extrañamente orgulloso.

"No lo haces mal" comentó, tirando al suelo la ya inservible linterna y limpiándose la sangre acumulada en su pobre nariz. Rota seguramente, pero nada que Sakura no pudiese arreglar mas tarde.

Sasuke le obsequió con esa encantadora sonrisa de lado que tanto le enervaba y movió el cuello ligeramente, probando que la quemadura en él no obstaculizase su movimiento.

"Tú tampoco" replicó, el frío acero de su voz logrando ponerle aun mas alerta si cabe. El moreno se encogió de hombros, con un gesto indiferente "Aunque debo decir que estoy algo decepcionado. Después de todo lo que he oído sobre ti, pero supongo que no se puede pedir mucho mas, ¿hm?. Al fin y al cabo solo eres un patético humano".

Naruto no pudo evitar rechinar sus dientes ante eso. Sabía que el _Incubi _solo quería provocarle y que no debía entrar al trapo, pero eso era algo extremadamente difícil de hacer cuando tenías aquella irritante sonrisa a escasos metros de ti, provocándote.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?".

Sasuke alzó una ceja, fingidamente sorprendido por la pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti?" repitió "¿Que te hace pensar que eres tan importante como para que quiera algo de ti?".

De alguna forma extraña y obscena, aquella pregunta consiguió tener otro significado muy distinto al que Naruto quería que tuviese. Sacudió la cabeza, confuso y pensando si aquel golpe contra la pared no le habría dejado mas tonto de lo normal.

"No sé. Quizás el fortuito encuentro que tuvimos aquella noche tenga algo que ver con esto, ¿no crees?".

Sasuke arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

"Casualidades".

"¿Como intentar volver loco a ese pobre portero para hacerme creer que él era mi caza?".

"Solo algo de diversión".

"Igual que el encontrarte en aquella habitación follando con tu puta entonces".

"También algo de diversión. Aunque no solo para mi, creo recordar" sonrió dañinamente "La reciprocidad es una de las mayores virtudes que tiene el ser humano, ¿no crees?".

Naruto se esforzó por mostrar su mejor mirada de desdén.

"Tú no eres humano" escupió, aunque el Demonio no pareció muy afectado por ello.

"… _Afortunadamente"._

Un solo susurro y Sasuke ya estaba de nuevo sobre él. Sin previo aviso y haciendo que Naruto pudiese defenderse a duras penas de su ataque. Una mano agarró con fuerza su muñeca y el exorcista siseó con molestia, notando su piel arder ante el contacto. Intentó desasirse de su agarre cuando notó su otra mano sujetarle contra el suelo por el cuello. El cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo, impidiéndole siquiera mover las piernas y la creciente quemazón en su piel, le dijeron que estaba completamente atrapado y a merced del demonio sobre él.

Y aun así; aun a pesar de saber que seguramente estaba a punto de morir o algo mucho peor, no sintió miedo alguno por ello.

Y eso era algo raro, la verdad.

Porque Naruto siempre había creído que el momento de su muerte estaría cargado de gritos de miedo y dolor; y no de un apacible silencio solo roto por sofocadas respiraciones, ni de la placentera sensación de un cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo.

Naruto soltó una aliviada carcajada entonces, alzando la mirada para observar aquellos ojos infinitamente negros fijos en él y pensar que, extrañamente aquella no era una forma de morir tan horrorosa como había pensado.

Sasuke se movió ligeramente encima de él y casualmente dejó su mano izquierda libre de su agarre. Naruto flexionó los dedos, probando su movilidad y esforzándose porque la anticipación no se mostrase en su rostro, estiró la mano hasta alcanzar su pantalón. Sasuke eligió ese preciso momento para hablar y Naruto se obligó a prestarle atención, aun luchando por abrir el bolsillo.

"¿En serio creíste en algún momento que podrías conmigo?" preguntó y cuando su voz sonó extrañamente curiosa a los oídos del rubio, este no pudo mas que replicar todo lo sinceramente que pudo.

"He matado cosas mucho peores que tú" dijo mas pendiente en sacar la pequeña navaja de su bolsillo que de ver la reacción del demonio a sus palabras, y notando demasiado tarde y por la súbita presión sobre su garganta que estas no debían haberle hecho mucha gracia.

Sasuke gruñó amenazadoramente y Naruto pudo observar con detenimiento el color rojizo en el que cambiaban sus irises en cuestión de instantes.

"Podría romper tu patético cuello en menos de un segundo".

Otra vez aquella noción de inminente muerte sobrevoló su cabeza y de nuevo, Naruto no fue capaz sentir nada parecido al miedo.

Quizás fuese por aquellos bonitos ojos del color de la sangre, o por aquella figura cálida sobre él, o por el metálico tacto del filo de la navaja contra sus dedos pero de alguna forma extraña y absurda Naruto eligió aquel momento para sonreír.

Amplia, estoica y desafiantemente, Naruto sonrió al _Incubi _sobre él como si aquella fuese a ser su última sonrisa en este mundo.

"... ¿Y a que esperas?".

Sasuke entreabrió la boca entonces, como sopesando que contestar y Naruto supo que aquel era el momento que había estado esperando.

_'Ahora o nunca'_.

Y se movió.

La navaja en su mano se deslizó prácticamente sola hacia el brazo sobre su cuello y en menos de un instante Naruto pudo oír el desgarrador sonido de la carne siendo cortada limpiamente. Sasuke reprimió un gruñido de sorpresa y el exorcista aprovechó para deshacerse completamente de su agarre. Una certera patada en su cadera y el cálido peso sobre él desapareció, dejándole con una extraña sensación de frialdad que se obligó a ignorar.

Naruto se puso en pie de un salto, observando con detenimiento cada reacción del demonio ante aquel súbito giro de acontecimientos.

Sasuke se alejó un par de metros, y Naruto supo que estaba buscando un terreno donde poder afianzar sus pasos y volver a atacar. Le vio mover su mano derecha ensangrentada y cuando un casi imperceptible gesto de dolor se alojó en sus facciones, Naruto dejó salir una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¿Duele, no?" preguntó, jugueteando con el cuchillo y recreándose del mohín de rabia en el rostro del moreno. Sasuke intentó cerrar el puño pero sus dedos permanecieron inertes, casi como si estuvieran hechos de gelatina.

"No te esfuerces, bastardo. Cuando se corta tan profundo como lo hecho yo, los tendones que unen tu brazo con tus dedos se rompen como si nada y tu mano... bien, digamos que queda totalmente inservible".

Sasuke se mantuvo mirándole en silencio desde su posición mientras hablaba y a Naruto no le pasó inadvertido la sincera mirada de rabia que sus ojos rojos le dedicaron. El largo corte en su muñeca sangró aun más si cabe y las gotas acumuladas en sus dedos comenzaron a caer al húmedo asfalto. Si algo de esto pareció importarle al _Incubi _desde luego no lo mostró, tal y como estaba demasiado ocupado en observar atentamente cada movimiento del exorcista frente a él.

"Aunque personalmente creo que es una verdadera lástima que no te puedas desangrar, pero supongo que no se puede pedir mucho más, ¿hm?. Al fin y al cabo solo eres un _patético_ demonio".

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada y Naruto pudo verse perfectamente reflejado en la sangre de sus irises a pesar de la distancia.

El exorcista no pudo evitar reír ante aquel ridículo intento por parte del demonio de demostrarle su más que evidente odio.

"¡Por favor!. ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?" se burló "Es penoso, ¿sabes?. El gran Clan Uchiha de Konoha reducido a esto. Una auténtica lástima".

"No sabes de lo que estas hablando" el demonio siseó con una mueca de desdén y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Seguro que no" dijo, sonando indiferente "Me gustaría mucho seguir con toda esta conversación, en serio. Pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer".

Sasuke le dedicó un bufido asqueado.

"¿Qué?. Tengo una vida, ¿sabes?" comentó, deslizando sus manos hacía el interior de su abrigo "Así que ahora si no es mucha molestia, quédate quietecito… eso es, así. Justo ahí. Y déjame que te devuelva a donde perten-".

La voz se heló en su garganta y sus dedos se detuvieron a medio camino.

Y Naruto tuvo una terrible epifanía.

'_Oh, no. ¡Oh, no, no, no!'._

Buscó de nuevo en el interior de su abrigo con movimientos repentinamente nerviosos y cuando un suave carraspeo atrajo su atención, solo pudo alzar la vista al frente ya sabiendo lo que encontraría allí.

Sasuke. Delante suyo. Con una prepotente sonrisa en su rostro y una usada Biblia en su mano.

'_Uh. Oh'._

"¿Buscabas esto?".

'_Error. GRAN error, listillo'._

El porqué repentinamente su estúpida conciencia había decidido imitar a Shikamaru era algo que Naruto no comprendía, pero sinceramente no es que le preocupase mucho en esos momentos, dado que ella tenía razón y que Naruto sentía en esos momentos una urgente necesidad de golpearse contra la pared.

Sus deseos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos cuando unos pasos resonaron en sus oídos. Sasuke anduvo con lentitud hacia él y Naruto tuvo que obligarse a quedarse plantado donde estaba, negándose a perder terreno.

La mano que sujetaba la Biblia en alto empezó a arder entonces, y Naruto se estremeció, oyendo el crepitar de las llamas cuando alcanzaron el papel y viendo la satisfecha mueca del moreno, a quien parecía no importarle que su mano derecha estuviera ardiendo.

El rubio abrió la boca con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que el _Incubi_ no había hecho gala de ese poder _-ni de ningún otro, ahora que lo pensaba- _durante su enfrentamiento.

"¿Estabas... jugando conmigo?".

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos aun par de metros de él, como considerando la pregunta. Los restos chamuscados de la Biblia en su mano.

"No. Solo te probaba".

"¿Probarme?. ¿Para qué?".

Aquella mano de nuevo en su cuello, y aquel cálido cuerpo junto al suyo y Naruto se esforzó por no sentir alivio, demasiado atento como estaba en la mirada intensamente roja fija en él.

"¿Tienes miedo, _usuratonkachi_?".

"No".

"Pues deberías...".

* * *

** A/N:** A veces creo que abuso demasiado de los puntos suspensivos y las cursivas... ¿Lo hago, verdad?.

Reviews=Amor eterno


End file.
